New Students, again
by KnockturnAlly
Summary: 75 years after Breaking Dawn the Cullen's return to Forks. But what if not all of their new class mates are oblivious to the fact that they are vampires? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Twilight characters. I do however own my own characters, that were thought up in the space between my ears, and thought up all by my self. Enjoy my story!**

**Chapter 1**

Bella POV

You would think after 50 years of going to high school I wouldn't get nervous any more. The funny thing is, I do. Even though I am a vampire, am married to a vampire, and apart of a vampire family, high school still makes me nervous. The most nerve-wrecking day is of course the first day at a new school. Of course today is that day. Today is the first day back at Forks High School, where it all started so long ago. It seems like nothing has changed, but a lot has.

I watch Nessie as she sleeps. I know she hates moving around, but at least she will be a little bit familiar with Forks. I walk down stairs to find my family. Emmett is goofing off, as usual. Rosealie is staring at her reflection, of course. Alice is talking with Jasper. The moment I look at Jasper, my nerves melt away. Last I spot Edward, sitting in the corner, listing to everyone, and their thoughts. He looks up to me, we booth lock eyes for what seems like an eternity.

I hear Nessie waking, and I go to her. I find Nessie still in her bed. "Good Morning Sunshine!"

"Good morning mom."

"Are you ready for school Nessie?"

"I guess, it's kind of a routine now."

Just then Alice walks in and starts pulling clothes for Nessie to wear. Nessie hates Alice's clothing obsession, but not quite as much as I do. However, Nessie goes along with it a whole hell of a lot better then I do. Then Alice turns to me.

"Oh no, Alice. Not today. I am not going to play Barbie so you can dress me up."

"Oh come on Bella. You only get to return to Forks High School for the second time, once. Please! Or else I will never leave you alone."

"Fine! But just for today, okay. Then I dress my self."

"Yay!"

After an hour of trying to find the perfect clothes, Alice is done. I turn to Edward who is already dressed, "Never again."

"That's what you said last time, love."

"I mean it this time Edward. For real."

"Okay Bella, whatever you say." He said while rolling his eyes.

After speeding all the way to school, we made it there in plenty of time. It was me, Edward, Alice, and Jasper in Edward's sliver Volvo. Even fifty years later, Edward still drives a sliver Volvo. Although this one is newer, it still looks about the same.

Just then Nessie and Jacob arrive in Nessie's sleek black BMW. Then Rose and Emmet show up in a newer version of Emmett's Jeep.

Once everyone gets out we all accumulate to get ready to go into the small little office.

**This is my first Fanfiction. Hope you like it! I'm just getting started so give it a shot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here is chapter two. I think this will help explain the story more! ENJOY!**

**I still do not own Twilight or any of the Twilight characters. Although that would be a great Christmas present. Oh well I can dream can't I?**

**Chapter 2**

Edward POV

_Who are they?_

_Wow the blonde is smoking hot!_

_Oh my, look at the muscular one he seems so sexy._

_The things I could do with the brunette and the little blonde._

_Wish I knew their names. The russet skin tone one has my attention._

The things they thought repulsed me. This happens every time we start a new school. I hated it most when the males thought of Bella, or worse Nessie. When ever we start school at a new place, I have to resist the urge to tear all their heads off.

As we walk to the office, I place my arm around Bella's waist and pull her closer.

"Are you annoyed by their thoughts, again?" Bella whispered to me. I guess my poker face was completely readable.

"Yes. If only you knew how many boys wanted to get in your pants right know. . ."

" I don't care about the other boys. I like the one I got. The one that has his arm around me. I love _you_."

"I love you too."

We get into the small little office, the same office where I tried to get away from Bella by rearranging my classes. Now I can't ever imagine my life without her. The secretary looks up, and is shocked. Can you blame her?

"Umm. Hello there. What can I do for you this morning?"

"Hi, we are the new students. I am Alice Hale, this is Jasper and Roselie Cullen. Over there is my biological brother Emmett Hale. Then there is Edward and Vanessa Masen. And last there is Bella and Jacob Wolfe. We are all adopted kids of the new doctor in town."

"Well then, let me go grab your schedules you aren't late for first period." _It looks like they are all together. Wow how, unsettling. It seems kind of not right. But what can I say, I am not their mother, nor would I want to be their mother._

The same thoughts as always, it makes me almost sick to have to listen to this every few years or so. But at least I have Bella.

"Here you go. All of you have maps, do you want me to highlight the best paths to take from class rooms."

"No thank-you. I think we can find our way." _Since we have been here before and all._

The secretary looked stunned as Rose talked. Same as usual, humans are dazzled by Rose. But I guess it's not her fault.

Bella and I look at our schedules. We have the same classes, perfect. We all have the same lunch as well, brilliant. Bella and I make our way to our first class of the day, A.P. English. We walk in to the same room that we have always known. The teacher looks at us, "Take a seat anywhere, I don't care. But first take you materials. We are working on _Wuthering Heights_. _Don't_ get behind."

I looked a Bella as soon as he was thinking _Wuthering Heights._ Her face lit up as soon as he said it. We took two seats in the back of the class room.

_Look at her, she is so pretty!_

_What, are they like together? That's just weird._

_Wow, he is cute. I hope he is single. Even if he isn't, I will get him._

I smiled. Bella looks at me, and lifts her shield. _What's so funny?_

"That red head over there thinks she is going to break us up, so she can have me. That's not likely at all."

Class then continued its normal boring rate. I have studied everything Mr. Edison was teaching multiple times. Finally it was lunch time. We got to the lunch room, we bought our fake lunch, and found the others.

Then all of a sudden I hear someone's thoughts. They weren't the normal thoughts I have gotten accustomed to. They are thoughts of blood. Thoughts of drinking an innocent girl's blood. Right here in the lunch room. I look at my siblings. We all went hunting for the past four days. There was no way any of us were that hungry to imagine drinking the blood of some innocent girl. Plus I knew it wasn't one of their thoughts, I know their voices. I look around the lunch room. My eyes center on a table across the room. The table held four teenagers. All of them were extremely pale, with coal black eyes. The four teenagers at the table were vampires. I was sure of it.

**Did you like it? I hope so. Chapter three will be coming soon! I just have to write it first! HA. . . **

**Review if you like, or not that's okay too!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, in one of the review some one said other people might remember the Cullens from the last time they lived there, so I changed it a bit. I guess I didn't really think about that, that shows my blondeness is comming through. So I changed it to 75 years.**

**So here is chapter 3! Yay I know. . . I probaby wont update for a while, I have a family Christmas to go to. But I should get another chapter (Or two, if you are lucky) up on Monday.**

**Oh! Thank you so very much for all the reviews! I loved them! Yay! Hope you like chapter 3 as much at 1 and 2.**

**Chapter 3**

**Alice POV**

I have no idea what happened. That is a first. One minute we are all "eating lunch", and the next Edward's mood changes, he quit talking, and became more somber.

Then all of I sudden I get a vision. A vision of a vampire hunting. Hunting an animal. Only it is not one of us hunting, but another vampire. Then I look at Edward. I follow the direction of his eyes.

_It can't be. There are more civilized vampires here? _

He nods very discreetly. I can't believe what I saw. Jasper looks at me, probably because mine and Edward's moods changed so drastically.

_What does this mean, Edward? Who are they?_

Edward carefully shrugged, then shook his head. He doesn't know.

_We need to talk to Carlisle, as soon as possible._

He nodded.

_It will have to wait until school is over, we can't have reason for talk on just the first day._

It seemed he agreed. I have no idea what will come of this. I hate not knowing things.

**Edward POV**

I didn't know what else to tell Alice. But I agree, we should tell Carlisle. Maybe I should talk to the other vampire students. But what if it takes a turn for the worst? Bella has noticed something has changed. I am going to have to tell her, soon. But not here, not with everyone else. We all need to discuss this.

"Is something wrong, Edward?" Bella asked me casually.

"Nope, just trying to avoid the same old thoughts as always, love."

"Okay. We better get to Biology. Does this seem familiar to you?"

"What? Having Biology, with you, right after lunch?"

"Yes."

"Yes, very much so love."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

After that we talked no more. I knew she could tell something else was wrong, but she didn't pressure me into telling her anything. We made it to the end of the day. I couldn't wait to get home to talk to Carlisle. I drove faster then normal. Bella noticed my rush.

"What's going on Edward?"

"Well I really need to talk to Carlisle. He can hopefully clear this up."  
"Clear what up, Edward?"

"Do you remember at lunch how my mood changed so drasticly? It's because I heard the thoughts of another vampire. There are more civilized vampires out there. Or rather more civilized vampires here, in Forks."

All Bella could do was stare at me.

**Carlisle POV**

"Hello kids. How was your first day back at Forks High School?"

"Good. Carlisle, Alice and I need to talk to you. Alice and I also need to talk to the whole family." Edward seems a little too serious. This must be important.

"Well go ahead. We are all here. What do you need to talk about?"

"At school today, when we were at lunch, I heard some thoughts. They weren't the usual thoughts that I have come accustomed to hearing on the first day of school. The thoughts were of someone wanting to hurt an innocent girl in the lunch room, wanting to suck the blood of that innocent girl to be exact." I looked around. This couldn't be that bad. So we need to go hunting again. How long has it been exactly?

"About one day Carlisle." Everyone looked at Edward as he answered my unspoken thought. Well then no one should be having any thoughts like that for another week, at least.

"Yes I agree Carlisle. I knew the thoughts weren't coming from one of us. I looked up from our table and saw them. I saw four vampire teenagers sitting at a table across the room. All with very coal black eyes." I looked at everyone. I was as shocked my self to hear this. I thought the only civilized covens were us and the Denali clan.

"Alice and I wanted to talk to you first Carlisle, before we did anything."

"Well, I thought there were only two civilized covens. I guess there is more."

"What should we do?"

"We should learn more about them first, before we do anything."

**So that was chapter 3. Hope you liked it. I will get started on chapter 4 very soon. I have alot of ideas running around inside my skull, I just got to put it on paper (or on the computer). Have a very merry holiday!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, here is chapter 4. I thought about it last night, and decided to completely redo the chapter. So I hope you like it! **

***I do NOT own Twilight, or any of it's characters. Oh how I wish though. **

**Chapter 4**

**Renesemee POV**

I had no idea there was such a thing as other civilized vampires. Well I knew about Tanya and the Denali clan, I have even met them. But I never would have thought there were others.

"I can't believe there are other vampires that live like us!" Jacob and I were alone contemplating the news.

"Yeah who would have thought that there are more of you."

"Jacob, do you know what this means? More people we can talk to about this stuff. More people to listen to us. More people who know, that we don't have to tell. They will understand it all. And it's not anyone from this family."

"Yeah it's great Nessie."

"You could act a little more happy about this Jacob."

"I am happy Nessie. I am always happy if you are happy. I think I am the luckiest guy in the world to get to have you forever."

"I love you Jacob Black."

"I love you Renesemee Cullen."

Just then I hear my parents. "Edward, I don't know about this. What if they aren't who we think they are. What if it's just a cover for them, not a life style."

"Yeah Bella I was worried about that too. We are just going to have to talk to them tomorrow and find out. Now, it looks like we have homework to do. And on the first day too!" Soon after that I fell asleep, on Jacob, thinking about the mysterious new family of vampires.

The next day at school I couldn't wait to get to lunch. I wanted to talk to them so bad. "Now Nessie don't get your hopes up." Warned my dad. I still hate it that he can hear my thoughts. He just laughed at that thought.

"What's so funny Edward?" asked my mom.

"Just our daughter's thoughts." Replied my father.

Ha, ha. I am glad I am now the family entertainment. The morning drug on. Each class seemed to get longer and longer. I kept watching the time, counting down, until lunch. After fifth period it was finally lunch. Of course my fifth period class, English, had to be the furthest building from the cafeteria. I walked as fast as I could still pretending to be human to get to the cafeteria as soon as possible. When I got there I saw the rest of my family at our table. I then looked around, and spotted it.

**O gosh, I left a cliffie! Haha. Chapter 5 should be up today sometime. I am just having so much fun writing this i can't put the pen down (figure of speech). Yes I know it's short, but I think I am going to make chapter 5 a little bit longer then the rest. I just have so much to put in. Don't worry it will be up soon! **

**Review if you like, or not. But I do love your reviews!  I want to know your opinion on how the story is going. I think I am going to have some surprises pop up here and there through out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, here is chapter 5. This one is longer like I promised.**

**I still do not own Twilight or it's characters. But I do own my own characters that have finally showed up in this chapter!**

**Enjoy reading it!**

**Chapter 5**

**Renesemee POV**

Then I saw it. Their table. Their empty table. They should have been here by now. I was close to the last in line. I cannot believe they didn't show today! Why? Why couldn't they come to school today. I am so pissed! I wanted to talk to them so bad.

"Nessie calm down, I can feel your anger all the way over here," said Jasper.

"Yeah Ness, I bet they went hunting. What I saw from their minds yesterday, they need too," added my dad.

"Yeah but I just wanted to meet them."  
"I know. There is always tomorrow."

Then I felt an extremely warm hand on my back. Jacobs touch automatically made me feel better.

"Just calm down Ness. It will be fine. I am sure they will be here tomorrow."

I did as Jacob said. He always made me feel better.

**Edward POV**

I feel bad for Nessie. She was counting on this. Well it's a new day. Hopefully they will be here today so we can clear up some of this mess. I look at the time, its lunch. Already? Well here it goes. Bella and I hold hands to the lunch room. Since it's the third day, everyone has gotten over the shock of us, the relationship, and the beauty. We walk into the lunch room, there they are. At the same table as they were our first day here. There are four of them. Two males and two females. One male was shorter with dark curly hair, he acted almost Jasper like. The other male was taller with blonde hair, muscular like Emmett. A female was on the taller side with short red hair, kind of reminded me of Alice. Then the last one I could tell was like Rose. She had long blonde hair, and knew she looked good.

I look at Bella. _Should we go over there? No one else is here yet._ She asked me mentally after lifting her shield. "The sooner the better," I answer so quietly only we could hear.

We walk over to their table. "Hello, I'm Edward Masen and this is Bella Wolfe. Can we sit with you today?"

_Wow they are vampires too. This is huge. Should we let them sit?_ Thought the red head.

"Sure, have a seat." The dark haired male answered. _I wonder if they really are vampires._ I smirked at that statement. They all looked at me strange. So I smiled.

"Well hi. I am Cameron Walker, and these are my adopted siblings," said the red head. "This is Pierce," she said as she pointed to the dark haired male. "That is Rorrie," she told me as she gestured to the blonde. It looked like this Rorrie and Pierce is a couple. I guess it doesn't surprise me. Then I was interrupted by some thoughts. Thoughts from the blonde male. _Where is she? Where is Sophia? My Sophia. She should have been to lunch by now. Did she call in sick today? I hope Sophia is okay. She didn't look okay when I talked to her yesterday?_ In between his thoughts I learned that his name was Geoffrey.

"So is it just you four or is there a fifth?" I asked casually. Hoping there would be some clarity with the Sophia girl that Geoffrey thought about.

"No, it is just us four. Well, I guess there are our parents that adopted us, Rebecca and Elliott." _Why did he think there was another one?_ Just then Emmett and Rose walked in with Alice and Jasper tailing behind them.

"I hope it's okay if some more of our family sits with you?"

"Sure they can join, the more the merrier," answered Rorrie.  
_Edward, you should have waited for us. That way you got muscle if you need it_. Emmett told me with his thoughts. I rolled my eyes at him. "Hey there guys." I greeted them. I turned to the Walkers and said, "These are some of my adopted brothers and sisters, Emmett and Alice Hale, and Jasper and Rosalie Cullen." Then Nessie and Jacob showed up, "Oh and this is Vanessa Masen, and Jacob Wolfe. These are the Walkers; Pierce, Geoffrey, Cameron, and Rorrie."

"Hello, wow, you have a large family," said Pierce.

After all the hellos were out of the way, the bell was about to ring.

"Well the bell is going to ring, but the weatherman said a storm is coming tonight. We wanted to know if you wanted to join our family for a baseball game."

"That sounds fun. We haven't played in a while. Where do you want to meet at?" said Cameron.

"Why don't we meet at the school parking lot at 6? Then you can follow us to our field. You can bring your parents if they want to come, ours will be there"

"Sounds like fun," said Rorrie.

Then the bell rang, off to biology, with Bella at my side.

**Carlisle POV**

I hope the kids have luck today with the mysterious other vampires. I am really curious. Who knew there would be other civilized vampires in Forks? Well, first day at work. I hope the nurses can keep to themselves today. I don't know if I can take that today. I walk up to the reception desk. "Hello there, I am the new doctor. Doctor Cullen."

"Hello there doctor. I can show you the way to your new office. We are pretty busy today; I hope you can keep up."

"Oh, I think I can keep up." She then shows me to my office. Everything looks about the same as it did 75 years ago. I take out all of my pictures of my family, and one of Esme. I place them on my desk. I walked out to go see my first patient. I look at her chart, Sophia Dwyer, 18. Her name rings a bell. It seems like I should know her. I of course don't. I walk into the room, "Hello Sophia, I am Dr. Cullen. Can you tell me why you are here today?"

"Hello Dr. Cullen. Where is Dr. Kane? She is my regular doctor."

"Dr. Kane is on vacation. I will be taking on some of her patients until she returns."

"Oh, okay." She looked disappointed, like she didn't want me as her doctor. I couldn't help but think that this is a first. "Well I think there might be a chance that I could be pregnant."

"Well Sophia, can you tell me when the last day of your last period was?"

"It was November 28th."

"And you haven't gotten one yet in December?"

"No, and it has never been late in my life."  
"Well I am going to run a couple tests. And we will send you to get an ultrasound done if the tests are positive. Are your parents with you today?"

"No, I live with my grandparents. My parents died about two years ago."

"I am sorry to hear that. I am going to bring one of the nurses in to draw your blood and to get a urine sample. It will take about twenty minutes to run the tests. After those twenty minutes I will come back in to see you."

"Okay."

I walked out of the room. Wow 18 and pregnant. Well what happens, happens.

"I need to get a blood and urine sample from the young girl in room 21." I told the nurse.

"Of course doctor. Then do you want it sent to the lab." She said as she batted her eyelashes. Oh please.

"Yes, have them do a pregnancy test on it. And make it express."

"Whatever you say doctor," replied the nurse doing her best sexy voice. Can't they see the ring on my left hand?

Twenty minuets later, how am I going to tell this young girl that she is pregnant? Well I better get this over with.

"Hello Ms. Dwyer. I need you to come with me, to get an ultrasound."

"What? Are you saying I am pregnant?"

"Yes you are. The tests came back positive."

I sent her to the radiology department. I looked at the time, time for lunch, well figuratively speaking. Just as I am about to sit down in my new chair, I get a call.

"Hello, this is Dr. Cullen," I answered.

"Hello Dr., this is Rebecca Walker from Radiology. We have a problem with the ultrasound you just sent down."

"What's the problem?" That caught my attention.

"Well there is nothing showing up on the screen. Are you sure that she is definitely pregnant"

"Yes, I am sure. I will be down in a moment to check things."

"Okay Dr., I will see you in a few."

I wanted to run down the hallway, but I knew that was a bad idea. I finally got to the radiology wing. I walked into the room, and saw her. Not the patient that I had seen before. But the ultrasound technician. She was a vampire. I get over my shock with out them noticing. Just then she looks up and sees me. A vampire as well.

"What seems to be the problem here?" I asked to side track her.

"Well every time I go to see if I can find a baby, the screen goes blank."

I thought about this. The last time I saw this was when Bella was…

"Wait, Ms. Dwyer, who is the father of your baby?"

She looked at me with worried, wondering eyes, "His name is Geoffrey Walker, Mrs. Walker's son." She said as she gestured to the technician.

I look at Rebecca. "Is he your biological son?"

"No, he is adopted." She looked at me.

I turn to Sophia, "Are you sure it is him?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Well, then this will be a bit trickier than normal."

Sophia looked at me with wide, worried eyes, "Why?"

**Who would have thought that would happen? Wow not me! Hehe, I am kidding. I wrote the story! Well enjoy chapter six will be of the baseball game primarly. It should be up Wednesday, hopefully. It would be up tomorrow, but I have to work. I know, but I need money, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Review if you would like!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, here is numero 6! It took a while to write, but I like how it turned out. I hope you guys like it too. This one now tops the longest one of mine! YAY!**

**Before you read. . . I was thinking about writing another story, about this, from the Walker's POV? Would you like that, or should I throw the idea in the trash? Let me know what you think!!**

****

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hey Blossom (My friend and yes that is her realy name) guess what I got for Christmas.**

**Blossom: What did you get for Christmas?**

**Me: Twilight. I now own it and the characters.**

**Blossom: No, Alex, you do not own Twilight. Don't you get that already. Only Steph Meyer owns it, you do not. No matter how much you wish, you don't.**

**Me: Wow Blossom, you know how to crush a girls hopes and dreams. I know I don't own it, but I wish I did. Do I still own my characters?**

**Blossom: Yes you do Alex, don't worry. No one can take those away from you, you own them!**

**Me: Yay!**

**(Possibly one of the longest disclaimers.)**

**Enjoy chapter 6!**

**Chapter 6**

**Carlisle POV**

Just as I was going to tell Sophia about what we are, my phone started ringing. It said Edward. I knew he never called me unless it was important.

"Excuse me ladies, but I have to take this. It will only be a minuet or two."

"Okay," replied Rebecca.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked my son.

"Nothing is truly wrong Carlisle. I just wanted to call you and talk about what happened at lunch."

"Okay, what happened?"

"Well we pretty much just introduced ourselves to each other. There are four of them in school. They are Pierce, Geoffrey, Rorrie and Cameron. Their last name is Walker."  
"Did you say 'Walker'?"

"Yes, that is their last name."

"Did they mention their parents at all?"

"Yes, their family is very much like ours."

"Is their mother's name Rebecca?"

"Yes, Carlisle how did you know?"

"Well Rebecca Walker works in the same hospital as I do. In fact she was in the room with me when you called. Edward, I have a question for you."

"What is it Carlisle."

"Did it take a lot of control for you to be with Bella physically before she was turned?"

"Well, yes it did. A lot of control actually, why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering."

"Okay Carlisle. Oh, are you up for a game of ball tonight? We are getting together with our new friends to have some fun."

"You know I never turn down a chance to play. What time?"

"Alice said 6 o'clock is when it will be best."

"Okay, I will see you at home Edward."

"Bye Carlisle."

After hanging up with Edward, I went back into the room. "Well Sophia there is something you should know. But I am not the one that should tell you. However you can join us for a game of baseball tonight and learn for yourself." I then turned to Rebecca, "Looks like our kids crossed paths at school. Are you up for a game?"

**Edward POV**

After I got off the phone with Carlisle, I started to think about what he asked me. I was wondering why after so long was he asking about what happened between Bella and me. Bella walked up just then, and I shoved the thought out of my mind.

"Carlisle says he is up for the game."  
"Great, we will have a lot of fun."

After school we all got home to tell Esme the news about the game. She was thrilled, as usual. But she was more thrilled about meeting the other vampires. At 5:55 Bella and I left to go to the school to get the Walkers. When we got there they were waiting.

"Hey Edward, so where are we going to play the game?" asked Cameron.

"In the forest, we have a permanent field set up there." Then I heard thoughts, human thoughts. I looked at the crowd of vampires and found a face that I have never seen before. Just then she looked at me.

"Hello. I am Sophia."

"Hello Sophia, I am Edward. I suppose you are going to be watching the game tonight, right?" Then it clicked, this is Sophia. Geoffrey's Sophia.

"Yes, I suppose so." _Wait does he know about the baby. Is that why I cannot play? Even if I am no good at the sport, I still want to play. Oh, I thought I felt it move. It couldn't have moved. It's too early for that. And what was with the morning sickness. I don't think I should have any of that yet._

Just then it hit me. Carlisle's question, Geoffrey's thoughts about her yesterday. I couldn't believe it. Does she not know that her boyfriend is a vampire? Does she not know that she is carrying a half vampire, half human baby?

"Edward?"

"Yes, Rorrie."

"It looked like you were on another planet. I asked if you wanted to go so we could follow you."

Just then a black Cadillac Escalade EXT pulled up.

"Oh, it looks like mom and dad finally showed up. Edward and Bella, this is Rebecca and Elliott, our parents."  
"Hello, are you ready for a game."

"Why yes we are, thank-you for inviting us." Rebecca replied, with a beautiful wind chime voice that reminded me of Nessie's.

We left after that with the Walker's in tow. It took a good twenty minutes to get to the field. I wanted to tell Bella about me revelation so bad. But I held my tongue. It wasn't my secret to tell. I couldn't help but think about how she didn't know that he was a vampire. How could she not know? What did she think he is? She couldn't think he was a human. Just then we arrived to the field. I got out, and got ready to play the game.

**Sophia POV**

This was weird. I have never been with Geoffrey's entire family before on an outing. I am worried about what to say to not play. I thought it was too much of a risk with the baby. Wow, a baby. I am going to have to tell Geoff soon. But I still have a few months before I start showing that bad. I have time.

The car suddenly stopped. I looked out the window. It was an enormous clearing in the woods. It was so big. I saw to people about 5 football fields away. They looked like they were standing there. I got out of the car. The rid made my stomach feel a little nauseous. Then I saw some one I recognized. It was Dr. Cullen. I forgot he was going to be here. At least that is one more person that I know here.

My stomach still didn't feel fine. I felt like I was going to throw up. No, I am going to throw up. I ran as fast as I could to the tree, and vomited. What is wrong with me? I used to be able to go on the worst roller coasters, and not get sick. One little car ride and I am puking? There was something wrong. Just then I started to rejoin the group, but I over heard Edward, I think that is his name, and Geoff talking.

"You haven't told her?" Asked Edward, well more like demanded.

"No, the subject never came up."

"It never came up? The subject of what you _are_ never came up? This is just great."

"Edward calm down. I am sure there is a great explanation to all of this," interrupted the doctor.

"What didn't you tell me Geoff?" I tried to make my voice sound strong and demanding like. But it just came out weak and a little cracked.

"Well Sophia, if you must know. I am a. . . vampire."

I looked at him like he was crazy. Maybe we should take him to the mental ward at the hospital for observation. Just then I heard laughter. Who was laughing? I looked. I was Edward. Before I could ask anything Geoff talked.

"What is so funny?"

"Sophia wants to send you to the mental ward."

I was shocked. It was like he could hear my thoughts. I wanted to know how he knew that. "How did you know that?"

"Well some vampires have extra things that they can do with their minds. I can read minds, well thoughts."

"Wait so you really are a vampire? Vampires are real? How am I not dead yet?"

"Well Sophia, we are vegetarian vampires. We only drink animal blood. How could you _not_ know that Geoffrey was a vampire?" asked Edward.

"Well I knew he was different, but I never thought that he would be a mythical creature. But he loved me and I loved him, and it didn't matter to me"

"Wow, you can read minds?" Rorrie asked Edward completely off the subject at this moment.

"Yes, Bella is a shield, Jasper controls emotions, Alice can see the future, and Renesemee, or Vanessa as you know her, can show people things with her hands."

"Wait? You are all vampires?"

"Yes and no." answered Vanessa.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well I am a half vampire, half human. And Jacob is a werewolf/ shape shifter."

"Wait, werewolves are real too? Next you are going to tell me that Santa Clause and the Tooth fairy are real."

"Sorry but they aren't real." Bella told me with a smirk.

"Now Sophia, we need to talk to you about your baby." Carlisle told me.

After that statement I heard gasps. Shit, they don't know. Crap now Geoffrey knows. I thought I had months.

"Sophia, is it true?" Geoffrey asked impatiently.

"Yes Geoff, it is true. I am pregnant, with your baby."

"Yes Sophia about that we need to know how it happened. Geoffrey, how did you control yourself so much to be with her physically?" interrupted Carlisle, yet again.

"Well you guys are not the only ones with extra powers. I have the power to control things with my mind. I can move things, freeze objects in mid air, and control myself as well. I have never drunk blood from a human. I controlled my self with Sophia, maybe a little too much though. I never thought that I could get her pregnant. I didn't think it was possible. I even asked Elliott, he didn't think either."

"It is true, I never at all thought it was feasible. I just warned Geoff to be carful with her. I also advised him to tell her what he is, before their relationship got to that level. It looks like he didn't take that part of my advice." Said Elliott,

"Actually it is possible. I am living proof that it is." Renesemee interjected.

"You are?" I asked.

"Don't you remember me saying that I am half and half? My biological parents are Edward and Bella. Bella conceived me and gave birth to me when she was human. However I did almost kill her."

"Sophia that is what I am concerned with about your baby. You only have about three weeks before you give birth." Interjected Carlisle, again.

"WHAT?!"

"Well you see your baby will grow much faster then a normal baby. I was also wondering if it is at all possible if you moved into my house. I know this is strange of me to ask. But I was thinking it would be better. We have been through this before, and we know how to handle it. We have everything at our house."

"What about my grandparents? I just can't leave them."

"You are going to have to. Your baby will be growing too fast. No one else can see you. I am sorry this is the only way, if you want to keep your baby."

Is he crazy? Maybe he should check into the mental hospital. Why would I not keep my baby? He or she is apart of me. "I want to keep my baby. But first can I go home and say good bye to my grandparents and get some of my things?"

"Of course you can. Bella, Edward, and Geoffrey can go with you. That way Bella and Edward can bring you to our house. Since you are 18, you may want to tell them you are moving in with the Walkers. I really don't mind what you tell them. You just need to tell them something so they won't find you, or worry."

"Okay, I really can't tell them?"

"No not today. Maybe you can tell them in the far away future. I do not know. The problem is if you go around telling people that you are pregnant with a half vampire baby. Well they might just put you in the mental ward. That would not be good for you, or your baby."  
I couldn't believe this. In the matter of an hour I learned that my boyfriend is a vampire, I am carrying a half vampire half human in my stomach, and I have to leave my home. What other information can be crammed into my brain today? What am I going to tell Grandpa Trent and Grandma Lillie? Then we stopped. We were at my house already? But how, oh Geoff probably gave them directions. I went to get out, but Bella was blocking my way.

"Edward, I can't go in there. I just can't." Why couldn't Bella go into my house? What is so wrong with it? It's not dirty at all. Grandma Lillie makes sure of that. I kept wondering as I climbed out of the huge Jeep.

"I understand Bella; you can stay out here and wait for us." Edward told her.

I then turned around and looked at my house, for possibly the last time.

**I hope you liked it! I should get another one put up tomorrow or Friday. **

**Review if you would like to. I love reading what you have to say about my story! Have a wonderfully Happy Holidays!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, here is Chapter 7. Hope you like it. I don't own any part of Twilight. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

**Bella POV**

There we were, taking Sophia to her house, to tell her grandparents that she is moving out. If that wasn't bad enough, that she was moving out, tonight. Edward was driving Emmett's Jeep. It didn't take long and we were in city limits. I started to wonder how Edward knew where to go. No one has spoken yet. Then I realized that he was probably using their thoughts to get there. I did not know whose thoughts, but I knew he was using one of theirs. Then the car started to slow down. I looked out the window. If I could have, I would have started hyperventilating. I looked at the house. _Sophia's_ house. _My_ house. Or should I say _Charlie's_ house.

I turned to Edward, "Edward, I can't go in there. I just can't."

"I understand Bella; you can stay out here and wait for us." He always knew how to calm me down. Sometimes just the sound of his voice made me feel better. Sophia went into the house to tell her grandparents. Edward and Geoffrey went in through her window. What used to be my window. The same window Edward climbed through almost every night when I was human. I shook the thought from my head. I concentrated on Sophia and her grandparent's conversation.

"Grandpa Trent, Grandma Lille, I need to tell you something."

"You can tell us anything sweetie." It sounded like and elderly woman's voice, probably Lillie.

"Well, I am moving out. I decided that since I am 18, I am old enough to live on my own. You guys have been great to me the past two years, but I am ready to stretch my wings, or so they say."

"Now Sophia, you just get up those stairs and go to bed. You can think about it tomorrow. You probably haven't been sleeping well." That had to be Trent. I could tell by the almost hoarse rustic voice. It reminded me of Charlie, he would say something like that too. No, I didn't want to think about him. I couldn't think about him. I couldn't think about how I left him. Leaving so abruptly, taking Renesemee with me. Never seeing him again. Never letting Nessie she her other grandpa again. I buried the thought in my head and concentrated harder on Sophia's conversation with her grandparents. I hope they would understand, and not go looking for her.

"No grandpa. I decided I am moving out. I am moving out, tonight."

"What is the rush Sophie? I can make you some supper and you can think it through."

"No grandma. I am going to move out, and there is nothing you can do about it. You aren't my parents."

"Sophia Lynne Dwyer! You do not talk to your grandmother like that, young lady!"

I stopped concentrating on the conversation right there. I stopped listening. Sophia Dwyer. It couldn't be. Could it? Am I related to her? A loud noise snapped me out of that thought. I think it was a door slamming, wow she had a good arm if the door slamming was that loud. But then again I have vampire hearing.

"Grandpa I am leaving tonight. That is final!"

Just then Edward and Geoffrey jumped down from the window and got in the car. I followed them into the car. Thirty seconds later we were joined by Sophia, who was crying.

A few moments later we pulled up to the Cullen's house. I led Geoffrey and Sophia up to one of the unused rooms. About an hour later Geoffrey left, saying he had to go home and talk with is family. We understood and let him go. As soon as he was gone, I went into Sophia's room to talk to her.

"Hello, Sophia? Are you in here?"

"Yes, what do you need?" Her voice sounded angry and irritated. I couldn't blame her. Making her move out of her grandparent's house. Making her movie into a strange house, full of vampires. I would have been pissed as well. I didn't need Jasper here to tell me what she was feeling.

"I just wondered if you wanted to talk. I thought that since I have been through this before, you might want to get some things off you chest."

"Actually yes, that would be good. My mind feels like it is going to explode. Where do you want me to start?" Now she felt relieved. I think she was glad that I was asking about her. That I wanted to know about her.

"Any where you want to start. You can start with the beginning of your story, or where ever."

"Well, I hope you don't mind if I tell you about myself a little to start with. So you can kind of get to know me."

"That is perfectly fine."

"Well I was born July 8th 2065 in Fort Lauderdale Florida. My parents were Gered and Lynne Dwyer. I thought I had the most perfect life. I was in dance class; I was a cheerleader at my old school. I thought I had it all. Until one night, I had just turned 16. My parents were coming home from their Thursday night bingo game when a drunk driver crossed the center line of the road and hit them head on. All I remember was waking up in the morning and finding their beds empty. That's when the police arrived.

"I was allowed to stay at the house until the funeral was done. Then I was shipped off to Forks, Washington to live with my paternal grandparents.

"I hated it at first. There was hardly any sun. And it always rained. I never wanted to leave the house. I knew my grandpa loved the sun. So one day I asked him why he lived in Forks if he missed the sun. He told me that my great-grandma, Reneee, told him about a half sister, Isabella, he had that lived in Washington. She also told him that Isabella cut her mother out of her life. Renee told him that she has not spoken to her since 2008.

"So when he finished school, my grandpa went to Forks to see if he could find his long lost half sister. When he got to Forks, he found Isabella's father, Charlie Swan. My Grandpa Trent and Charlie got along great. They both loved fishing, and they also loved to watch almost any type of game that was on.

"When Charlie died he gave my grandpa his house, the house that you took me to tonight so I could say good-bye. My grandpa Trent had never seen Isabella, only pictures. He still thinks he is going to meet her, someday.

"So my grandpa met my grandma here and they got married. They had only one son. My dad Gered. After my dad graduated, he did the opposite of what my grandpa did. He moved back to Florida. There he met my mom, and we are back at the beginning."

"Well that is a good story. Do you want to hear mine? You may find it interesting enough."

"Well, okay."

"I was born Isabella Marie Swan on September 13, 1987. My parents were Charlie and Renee Swan." I paused to let Sophia process this. Then she looked at me with wide eyes.

"You mean to say that you are my grandpa's half sister?"

"Yes, now the rest of my story. Not long after I was born, my mother left my father. She moved to Phoenix Arizona. I lived there until I was 17. My mom had gotten married again. But she wanted to be able to move around with my step-dad, Phil, your great-grandpa. She couldn't move around with me still in school. So I decided to move in with my dad at Forks. Like you, I hated the place. I hated rain, and snow. I wished for sun.

"After I started school I met Edward. I figured it out shortly that he was a vampire. But that didn't bother me. I loved him and he loved me. It took about a year, many near death experiences, and him leaving me once. But we still got married, him a vampire at our wedding, and me a human.

"When we were still on the honey moon, I discovered I was pregnant. Like you, I didn't think it was possible. No one thought it was possible. But I was, with Edward's baby. When Edward and I returned home, I couldn't see anyone. Not even Charlie, who I had grown close to in the year I lived with him. When I was pregnant, I almost died. I almost died because of the baby growing inside of me. Having half a vampire in you is no vacation.

"In the end we found a way to make it work. I am glad each and everyday because now I have Renesemee." I don't think she noticed that I stopped. Maybe Sophia was wrapped up in her thoughts too much. Then she looked at me with frightened eyes.

"Will my baby kill me?"

"No it won't. Carlisle is a great doctor. Plus you have the up side of this being the second half vampire baby he has had to deal with. I am living proof that your baby won't kill you. Well as living as I can be. However if you want to see you baby grow up, you are going to have to be turned into a vampire."

"What? Me a vampire? But how do I become one?"

"Vampires have venom in their bodies. So when we catch our prey, we can paralyze it with our venom before we drink it. But if we don't drink it, and we just let the venom spread, then you will become a vampire."

"Why did you almost die then? It's just a baby"

"Well, normal vampires are extremely strong, and hard as a stone. Having half of that strength inside of you kicking, can break a few bones."

"Ow. So I guess I won't be able to go to school."

"No, you won't. But Esme can home school you if you would like. Besides your baby will grow to fast. You will only be pregnant about a month. I am guess Carlisle thinks you are about a week along. Because your baby is half vampire, it will grow fast. That is why you already have morning sickness, and probably a bump." At that statement she pulled up her shirt, to look at her stomach. Sure enough, there was a bump, very similar to mine the day that I found out I was pregnant. Sophia gasped.

"It really grows that fast?"

"Yes."

"And there is now possible way for me to actually go to school?"

"No, but after you are a vampire, you will have a lot of time to go to school."

"What do you mean I will have a lot of time for school?"

"Vampires never age. I have been 18 for about 75 years now. Edward has been 17 for almost 165 years. Carlisle has been alive since the 17th century roughly."

"Wow. So when I am changed I will be 18 forever?"

"Yes." Then the look in her eyes, and the rapid change of color of her skin told me she was going to vomit. I rushed Sophia into the bathroom that is connected to her room. Good thing I thought of giving her this room. That means easy access to a bathroom if she needs one. I know we don't. I let her rinse out her mouth. "Well you have much to think about tonight. You also need some sleep. Good thing tomorrow is Saturday."

"Can I just ask a question?"

"Sure Sophia."

"How much sleep do vampires have to get?"

"We don't need sleep."

"Not at all? Don't you get tired?"

"No, we don't need to sleep at all. Now get some rest."

"One more question, please."

"What is it?"

"So if you are my grandpa's half sister. What does that make you to me?"

"I guess I will be your half great aunt."

"Oh, okay."

"Now sleep."

I left her then. Wondering how unusual this is. How could this be? I walked down the stairs to find Edward. _We need to talk_, I told him lifting my shield.

**Edward POV**

Bella came down the stairs after talking to Sophia, and told me she needs to talk to me. I kept wondering what it is. We went to my old room, now our room. I could tell this was important. I looked at her. "Bella, love, what is it?"

"Edward I can't believe this."

"What's wrong?" I was concerned now.

"She. . . Sophia. . . is. . . Oh Edward!"

"What Bella, spit it out."

"Okay, Sophia was born to Gered and Lynne _Dwyer_. Gered was the grandson of Renee and Phil. I am her great aunt, or so to speak."

"Wow, Bella." I couldn't believe this. I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. I laughed at the bad saying. Feeling her anguish, I tried to comfort her. "It will be okay. You ended up fine. So did Nessie. We have Carlisle here. He will know what to do. Every thing will be alright." At least I hoped it would be.

**That was Chapter 7. I hope you liked it. You can review, if you want to. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is Chapter 8. I hope you really like it! P.S. I don't own Twilight**

**Chapter 8**

**Sophia POV**

I awoke the next morning feeling extremely groggy. I remembered my dream from last night. It was a bout my boyfriend and his family being vampires. I also remember me being pregnant with his half vampire baby. As soon as I thought that, something in my stomach moved. I immediately looked at my stomach, and saw the bump. Just then I felt violently sick. I ran to the bathroom. Then I remembered, it wasn't a dream.

Everything came back to me now. I moved out of Grandpa Trent and Grandma Lillie's house to live in a house full of vampires. Even though they kept telling me they were vegetarian vampires. It was still a little strange. I also remembered something about a werewolf. I should have asked Bella about the last night.

Bella, my great aunt. Wow I can't believe that I found the half sister that my grandpa has been looking for. She just looked so, young. Just then I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" It was only Geoffrey.

"I thought I heard you get up. How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I think the nausea is wearing off from earlier this morning."

"That's good. Carlisle wants to talk to us both about _our_ baby."

"Wow, _our_ baby." Just then I felt it move again, "Oh!"

"Sophia? What is it? Is something wrong?" Geoff sounded really worried.  
"No nothing is wrong, he or she just moved."

"What? It moved, already?"

"Yes, Bella tells me that the baby is going to grow very fast."

"Oh, well Carlisle is waiting."

"Yes, we better go." We walked out of the room, I started to turn to go down the stairs, but Geoffrey stopped me. He guided me into a different room that I have never been in before, it looked like a study. We walked in to find Carlisle sitting behind a huge desk.

"Hello Sophia."  
"Hi Carlisle. Geoffrey said that you wanted to talk to us."

"Yes, we need to discuss some things about the baby."

"Okay."  
"First, you are planning on keeping the baby right?"

"Of course I am going to keep it." I looked at him like he was insane.

"I was just making sure. Now about your diet."

"What about my diet. Do I need to eat healthier? I know I am supposed to, but I like burgers and fries. And I am not sorry."

"No, what you are eating now is fine. As long as you can keep it down. As soon as you can't keep your food down and get nutrients from it, then we will have to switch to a mostly liquid diet."

"Liquid, like an all orange juice diet or something?"

Geoffrey looked at me, "No Hun, a more liquid diet like ours."  
"Oh, you mean blood don't you?"

"Yes, Sophia. Is there any chance you know what your blood type is? If not I can find out here. But if you know then that will save a little trouble." The doctor looked at my reactions as he spoke.

"I gave blood about six months ago, I am A-negative."

"Okay, that is good to know. Now I can stock up the house with A-negative blood."

"Wait Doc, you aren't giving her animal blood?" Geoffrey looked concerned as he spoke.

"No Geoffrey. We cannot cut corners with some of this. Don't worry though; no one is going to die for this blood. It will all be donated."

"Oh, okay." Geoffrey tried to look relieved, but I could tell differently. He didn't like the thought of me drinking blood, let alone human blood. I didn't like it either.

"So I have to drink it, there is no other way?" I was curious. Maybe I don't have to drink it. I guess it didn't hurt to just ask.  
"Well the last time I went through this, we didn't know it wanted blood until the end. But I think that will be the best way to get it into your system."

"Okay."

"But don't worry, Bella ended up craving blood towards the end of her pregnancy. You might too."

Ha! Fat chance doctor. But you never know. My baby is part vampire.

"Now we need to talk about the birth."

"What Doc, are you going to teach us Lamaze?" Said Geoff trying to sound smart, I think. He ended up just sounding like a smart ass.

"Not exactly Geoffrey. We will try to get your baby out maybe a bit sooner then it is supposed to."

"Are you saying you are going to _make_ my baby premature?" I was angry at this idea.

"Technically, yes. But I am only going to do this to try and help you. If we wait until the baby its self is ready to come out, it won't use the regular way out."

"What do you mean by that Carlisle?" I was puzzled by what he said.

"Well Sophia, if we wait your baby will more or less perform its own Caesarian Section."

"You mean our baby will cut its way through? With what?" I didn't think this was possible, so I had to ask.

"It's teeth Sophia. You baby will be a little more advanced than normal babies, as you can tell already."  
"So if we wait, my baby will eat its way through me, and I will die?"

"You won't die, but you will get wounded. However, as you can tell, Bella made it through. So is delivering it early okay with you?"

"Yes it is doctor."

"What about you Geoffrey?"

Carlisle and I looked at Geoff, "Yeah, I guess it will be okay."  
"Now, afterwards, have you heard of what will happen to you, Sophia?"  
"Well Bella told me that I was going to have to become a vampire."  
"Yes. As Geoffrey knows, new born vampires are very unreliable. They are very dangerous. And they are extremely violent. They will try and eat anything in their path, human, animal, or half human."

"You mean I will eat my own child?" I asked as I grabbed my stomach.

"There is a possibility. Normal newborns are like that for about a year"  
"I can't see my child until a year after he or she is born? I will miss a whole year of its life! How did Bella deal with that?"

"Well as you know, Bella is a shield. She skipped over the newborn year. After she was changed, she seemed decades old, not days."  
"So you mean you have never dealt with this before?" An angry Geoff said.

"Yes. Before you jump to any conclusions, I may have something that could help."

"What?!" We both said in unison getting impatient.

"I have been working on some medication. You will take it one time only, and it should have you skip over the newborn time. That way you can enjoy your child's first year."  
"What do you mean by it _should_ do this?" I asked wary.

"I have never tried this before. But it should work."  
"Okay, I will take it."

"Sophia? Are you serious?" Geoff asked.

"Geoff I love you and I want to be there with you to watch our little one grow up. And if it means doing this, then I am going to. Plus I trust Carlisle."  
"Thank you for your trust. I think you are doing to right thing. You may have only missed one year, but it would seem like 4."

"What do you mean?" His statement confused me.

"As you can tell your baby grows at a fast rate in your stomach. The fast growing will continue after it is born."

"What do you mean? Are you saying that our baby will grow faster, so it can die faster?" Geoffrey said angrily. Maybe he needs anger management?

"No Geoff. You have met Renesmee, She is still alive and was born in the early 2000's. Your baby will grow fast until he or she reaches the physical age of 17. At the physical age of 17 the growing will stop. She should be about 4 years old when she reaches the physical age of 17."

"So when he or she is technically 4, he will look 17?"

"Yes. That is all that I wanted to talk to you about for today. Sophia, I will be checking on you as much as possible. We can both decide on the appropriate time to switch to the liquid diet."

"Okay Carlisle." I started to get up to leave, but Geoff's voice stopped me.

"Um, Carlisle, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Geoff. What is it?"

"I was thinking that since Winter Break is coming up soon, if it is okay if I moved in here. I want to be near Sophia during this time. So I can help her as much as I can, since I got her into this whole mess."

"Yes, of course you can move in. Be sure to clear it with Elliott and Rebecca. But I do not mind. I understand your attachment to Sophia."

"It is fine with them; I already talked to them about last night. They said I could move in Wednesday after school, if it was alright with you."

"Okay, is that everything then?"

I wanted to say it was everything, but there was something I was really curious about. "Carlisle, is there any way to find out what the gender of my baby is?"

"I am sorry Sophia. Because of it being half vampire it won't show up on any ultrasound. I also don't think a needle will poke through the though skin of the child. I am sorry that you can't find out"

"That's okay, I was just curious." Then we left, I really wanted to talk to Geoff about everything I have learned in the past 24 hours. As we exited the study, we ran into Alice.

"Hello Sophia and Geoff."  
"Hi Alice, did you need something." I was curious because of the look she had in her eye.

"Well yes. I was wondering if Monday is okay with you."

"Monday is okay, for what?"

"Shopping, of course! Bella, Nessie, Rosalie, Cameron, Rorrie, and I will take the day off so we can get some stuff for the baby. It will be great. Going Monday will make the malls less hectic, plus we now have Cameron so she can make sure it is cloudy. It's a good thing she is in control of the elements like Benjamin was. Now we don't have to wait for the weather report."

"Umm, okay. That is fine."

"Yes I knew it would be. Now we just have to plan it all. Don't worry about a thing Sophia. I will take care of it."

"Okay, Monday it is. Oh Alice can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."

"Can you see the sex of the baby?"

"Oh Sophia, I am sorry, but I can't see your baby."

"What do you mean?"

"I can see humans, and vampires, but not half vampire half humans or werewolves."

"Oh, that's okay."

After that we went back to my new room. Just as I was going to sit down, a wave of nausea hit. I leaped into the bathroom, just in time. Geoffrey was there instantly. He was holding back my hair. When I was done, Geoff followed me back to the bed.

"We need to talk." I told him.

"Okay, I think so too."

We talked about everything. The baby, vampires, him, me, and us. It felt so good to just talk to him about all of this. I know that he was worried, I was worried too. What if Carlisle's new medication didn't work? What if we are too late and the baby kills me. What if I can't see my baby for over a year? There was just too many 'What if's' to think about. I all of a sudden couldn't wait until Monday. I wanted to go shopping. But what would I buy all my baby's stuff with? I didn't have that much money. I guess I will make due.

**Alice POV**

I could see us going shopping. But it was a little fuzzy. That must mean Sophia would be with us. I knew Nessie would be there too. But she hasn't been that fuzzy lately. Maybe since I have been around her so much she is becoming clearer. It hurt me so bad to see the look in Sophia's face when I told her I couldn't see her baby. I wanted to tell her so bad that I could see it, but I couldn't. Monday will be good. Since there is seven of us going I will ask Cameron if we can take their Escalade. I think it will be so fun. Who needs school when you are a vampire? Plus I have learned all of this before, multiple times. I won't be missing much.

**Sophia POV**

Monday has come at last. I knew it was going to be a good day because I didn't have any nausea when I awoke. I got up and got dressed in what I thought looked the best. I wanted to look good for my shopping trip. I went down the stairs, Alice immediately saw me.

"That's not what you are wearing, right?"

"Well I was planning on it."

"Come on, I shall dress you."

I followed her back up the stairs. Instead of turning to go into my room, we went the opposite way. Into her room, I guess. I followed her across her room and through another set of doors. I went through the doors, into a room three times larger than the one we just left. It was her closet. I have never seen a closet so big in my life before. I looked at it flabbergasted. There was one whole wall of shoes. I couldn't believe it. There were so many shoes. Alice went over to the opposite side, and started pulling clothes out. As soon as she was satisfied she came back over to me, and helped me get dressed. The clothes she picked out were amazing. I could tell they were designer, something I have never been able to afford in my life.

We went back down the stairs to find everyone accumulated in the living room. Edward was softly playing the piano in the background. I couldn't believe how beautiful the song was that he was playing. Bella looked at me and said, "Alice would love to dress me up everyday. I am just glad you are here to take the heat off of me."

"So are you ready to go?" interrupted Cameron.

"I guess so."

"Let's go then!"

We got in the car and headed to Seattle. I took half the time to get there than normal. I did notice that Cameron drove way over the legal speed limit. We went into a maternity store first. Alice said to split up and find stuff for me. I walked over to a rack that I thought looked good, and Bella followed.

"How are you feeling Sophia?"

"Good, I haven't been nauseous yet today. That is a good sign. But I probably jinxed myself with that comment." I liked talking to Bella. She seemed to really listen to what I have to say. I also liked that she has been through this before.

"That is great."

We kept looking. I found a few things that I liked, and went to find Alice, or someone I knew. Just as I was looking for her Alice showed up. She had about twenty things in her arms. And Rosalie was right behind her with about twenty more. "Um, Alice who are all of those for?"

"They are for you silly."

"But I don't need all of those."

"Yes you do Sophia. We need to make your pregnancy look longer than it is, for pictures. And don't worry; I am buying these for you. It is my baby shower gift for you!"

"Alice you don't have to."

"But I am Sophia, is there anything else you want?"

"No." Just then Rorrie showed up with her arms full of things too. Alice bought all of the maternity wear. I didn't even stay near the cash register. I didn't want to hear how much all that stuff cost.

We left that store and went into an all baby store. As soon as I walked in I saw it. It was the perfect crib set for my baby. It was simple, but yet beautiful. Bella saw me eyeing it.

"That is a beautiful crib."

"Yeah, it really is."

"Then it is yours."

"What?"

"Alice came up with this plan that we all buy you something as your baby shower gift. She put me in charge of buying the crib set. Rose is buying the diapers, bottles, and other things like that, that the baby needs. Alice as you can tell was in charge of the maternity wear. Nessie is buying you toys and stuffed animals. Cameron and Rorrie are in charge of clothes."

"Oh. That is a surprise."

"We thought that since you didn't have time for a baby shower this would be kind of an impromptu one."

"Oh well thank you."

The day continued as so. Cameron and Rorrie bought way more than they needed too. Since we didn't know if it was a boy or girl, they bought enough clothes for three girls and boys. Since the baby will grow so fast, they had to buy so many different sizes.

Towards the end of the day I started to feel sick. Bella could tell my mood was changing and moved everything along faster than it probably would have. On our way home, my stomach started to hurt really bad. Then all of a sudden the clothes I was borrowing from Alice started too ripped, as my stomach grew so rapidly. Everyone in the car stared at me.

**So that was Chapter 8! My longest Chapter yet! I guess I ended up with a small cliffie. Don't worry I have more surprises coming up you just have to keep reading!**

**Review if you would like!! I really do love reading your reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is chapter 9. I am working on chapter 10 so it should be up soon. I hope you like chapter 9. **

**P.S. I still don't own Twilight or it's characters!**

**Chapter 9**

**Geoffrey POV**

Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Pierce, and I were all sitting in the Cullen's living room. The girls had gone shopping today. Alice said they were going to be home about this time. What a convenience they have with having a psychic. Maybe they should apply this to the stock market. I heard a laugh just then. I realized it was Edward. Oh, yeah I forgot he read minds. Well isn't that great.

All of a sudden Edwards face went from a laughing happy one, to a solemn worried face. I had no idea what was so wrong that his mood changed so abruptly. Then his brother Jasper also noticed the mood changed and looked at him. Edward started heading out the door, Jasper and I followed. Before anyone else knew any of this was going on we were out side. Parked in front of their house was our Escalade. That means the girls are home. Edward rushed to the passenger side. I saw him pull Sophia out and carry her inside. I couldn't believe this.

"Edward! What is wrong? Sophia? Are you hurt? What happened?" I was extremely worried about Sophia, and our baby.

"It's fine Geoff. The baby grew, fast. I am so sorry Alice! I tore your clothes. I feel bad." Sophia answered.

"Don't worry Sophia, they were going to go to charity anyways. I more worried about you. Does it hurt?" Alice really did look concerned.

"It did when it grew. Now I feel fine. I am a little nauseous, but fine."

"Don't worry sweetie we are going to get Carlisle here to find out what is going wrong." I said with a hint of worry in my voice.

"I don't want to be any trouble to Carlisle. . ."

"No, Sophia. We are going to have Carlisle look at you." There she goes, trying to down play everything so she doesn't bother any one.

A half hour later Carlisle pulled up. We had to wait until after his shift at the hospital. He walked in and immediately took a box into the kitchen. I could smell some human blood in the air. The box must be the donated blood for Sophia. He then returned to Sophia and said, "Sophia can you tell me when the baby was likely conceived?"

Sophia blushed then answered, "About six nights ago."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, that was the first and only time." Then she looked at me. I smiled, remembering that night. It was just perfect. Sophia's grandparents were at some benefit banquet. I had snuck into her room. Everything was fine. I always snuck into her room at night. We usually made out, but she usually stopped right before things got out of control. But that night she didn't stop or say slow down. Instead she was the one that sped things up. I tried to slow her down. But she just told me she wanted to do this, tonight. I remember I had to control my mind the most I have ever since I have been a vampire. I am surprised that I didn't kill her. I probably would have if I didn't have that power.

Just then I was snapped out of my memory by Carlisle. "Do you mind if I measure your stomach?" I looked like he checked everything else while I was reminiscing.

"No it's okay." Sophia answered, so Carlisle went to his medical bag and retrieved a long tape measure. He then started to measure all over her stomach.

"Okay, that should do it for the measuring. I just need to go check some things in old files. If you would give me a moment, I will be right back."

I wanted to scream at him. I wanted to know what was going on with my beautiful Sophia and our baby. I didn't care what the old files said. I wanted to know now.

"Geoffrey, calm down. He will tell us when he is ready." Sophia always knew what to say to help me calm down. She also knew when I was starting to get angry, she didn't need a mind reading power. About one minuet later Carlisle returned.

"Geoffrey and Sophia, can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure no problem," I answered very clam considering how angry I just was. It was probably Jasper's doing.

We followed him into his study. I knew that everyone else could hear us up here. But being pulled away from the group gave me more sense of personal space. Carlisle looked at us.

"Well after measuring your stomach, I looked back on the records that I kept from Bella when she was pregnant. The first time I got to measure her, she was about as far along as you. However, her stomach was roughly half the size."

"What are you saying Doc? That Sophia is _fat_? I mean hello, she _is_ pregnant!" I was getting a little irritated with his vagueness.

"No Geoffrey, I am telling you that Sophia is not carrying one baby, but two. Sophia you are carrying twins."

We both looked at him with astonishment. If I could have fainted, I would have.

**So that was chapter 9. It is a shortie, but I goodie. I think so any ways.**

**So since you are down here, do you want to click on the little green button and review my story? If you don't want to than that is fine! Chapter 10 should be up soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is Chapter 10. I still do not own Twilight. But I do own my own characters! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

**Sophia POV**

After the first couple of minuets I regained the ability to speak. "WHAT?! You mean I am not only carrying a half human half vampire baby, but I am carrying TWO of them?"

"Yes, it appears that you are. That is the reason for that rapid growth of your stomach earlier today. And it will probably grow rapidly again. I am not sure when they will grow again, however."

"So what does this mean? Is Sophia going to die?" Geoffrey looked really concerned.

"We will try and do as much as we can to prevent that. The chances of her dying are a bit high now that there are twins. Since we have vampire venom on our side, she will probably be fine. We also have an idea on how the pregnancy is going to go. I will have Edward around her as much as possible."

"Wait, why Edward?" I was curious. Why not Emmett, Jasper, or Geoffrey?

"When Bella was pregnant Edward could hear the baby's thoughts at a certain point. He heard them soon before she gave birth. So by having Edward there he will know about when the baby is ready to come out. As soon as he hears their thoughts, we will deliver. Now I have to ask, is it okay if I perform a C-Section?"

"You're not going to deliver them naturally?" I thought that was how he would deliver my babies.

"Since there are twins, I think a C-Section would be best. I can get them out as quick as I need to before they can hurt you."

"Oh, well that is fine then." After that we left. Geoff and I just needed to talk about things.

As soon as we were in my room, Geoff kissed me. Not just a peck on the lips. It was a heart racing, palms sweating, takes my breath away kiss. I just looked at him afterwards. He smiled and said, "I just couldn't help it. I love you so much and you are extremely brave with this whole ordeal. I love you so much Sophia Lynne Dwyer. I love our babies just as much, and I don't even know them yet. I never thought I could love anything as much as you."

"I love you too Geoffrey Michael Walker. I love our babies too."

Geoffrey gave me another kiss. "Can you sit down?" He asked my worried.

"Yes. What do you need that I have to sit down?"

"Just sit down for a few minuets, okay?" The look in his eyes gave me a secure feeling. So I sat. Just then he started talking. "I know we have only known each other for a year, but I am so in love with you Sophia. I can't imagine my life with out you. I need you like a fish needs water to live. I don't know what would happen if I ever lost you. I don't want to think about loosing you either. I only know of one way to ensure that you are mine, and only mine, forever." Then he knelt down on one knee holding a small black velvet box and continued, "I love you so much Sophia. I want to be with you and our children forever. Will you marry me and be with me forever?"

I didn't know what to do. I was frozen. I couldn't speak. So I just nodded. Geoffrey placed the ring on my finger. Tears filled my eyes. I was getting married. I was getting married to the love of my life. I couldn't stop crying.

Just then my stomach started to hurt again. My tears of joy turned to tears of pain. It was growing, but not as much as it did earlier today. Geoff just stared in amazement. Then I felt a sharper pain. It was a different pain. Only in one section of my stomach. I lifted what was left of my shirt to find a small bruise forming where the pain had been. A baby was kicking.

"Sophia, what is that?"

"The baby, well _one_ of the babies, kicked." He stared at me dumfounded.

"We should go see Carlisle."

"Okay, let me change my shirt first." I found my extremely old T-shirt that I wear to bed. It is about four times the size of me, so I knew it would fit. We then headed down stairs. Everyone looked at us. I noticed that Elliott and Rebecca were there. I saw Geoffrey talking with Carlisle. Then Carlisle spoke, "Yes Sophia that will happen. You are going to bruise, a lot. You probably will bruise a lot more than Bella did, since you have two babies."

I just looked at him. Hoping it wasn't true. Deep down I knew it was. I can't believe that I have three more weeks of this. I am going to be huge! I already felt huge. Right now I couldn't care less. I was getting married. I couldn't stop looking at my ring. It was beautiful and simple. It was a white gold band with a single princess cut diamond on top. It had another white gold band intertwining the band with the diamond. I was brought out of my thoughts with Alice's voice.

"Can I help plan your wedding?" By now everyone had seen the ring, they probably had listen to Geoff propose.

"Sure. But I am not getting married until after."

I all of a sudden I became very tired. I left the room and went upstairs to get a good night sleep.

**Bella POV**

After Sophia left, I talked with Edward. "Do you think she is going to make it? I almost died and I was only carrying one baby."

"It's hard to tell if she is going to make it or not. However we do know more about the pregnancy now. Plus Carlisle has a plan for delivering the babies. He will be there to help her"

"I know. But I don't want anything to happen to her. She is my half-great-niece after all."

"I know Bella. We will do everything we can to save her. As Carlisle said, we have one thing modern medicine does not, vampire venom. We will inject it straight into her heart right after delivery. That way the venom will work the quickest. Every thing will be all right. I love you, Bella."

"I love you Edward." I still couldn't believe that she was having twins. Who knew that vampire's semen were that strong?

**So that was Chapter 10. I do have chapter 11 done. I could say I won't put it up until I get 10 reviews. But I am not like that. I am just going to put it up any ways. So review if you would like. **

**I am working on another story call Back to Me. It is another Twilight fanfic. So look out for it. I might get chapter 1 done tonight. I have alot of ideas, so I am writing fast! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is chapter 11. I hope you like it! Don't forget to watch out for my second Twilight FanFic, Back to Me. That's all I have to say, now READ!**

**Chapter 11**

**Sophia POV**

Who would have thought that a whole week has passed, and I am still alive? I sure couldn't. My whole stomach is a deep purple color. I don't think I can remember what color it was before I became pregnant. I can barley move. If I get any fatter, and I will, I am going to have to be carried any where I want to go. Even the bathroom. With mostly an all liquid diet, I have to go there frequently. Yes, the liquid diet has started. It is not as bad as I would have thought. Since the babies want it, I kind of want it too. I do have to eat human food to get the right nutrients. I have been going through a lot of macaroni and cheese. That seems to be the only thing that I am hungry for. It also seems to be the only things that I don't vomit right back up. I have been going through a lot of blood though. Carlisle is having a hard time finding A-negative blood. I am stuck at this house everyday, with Edward and Geoffrey. Geoffrey is here the most, though. Edward leaves a lot to go hunting, so he doesn't have to later on. He says that way he can help Carlisle in the delivery room better. We decided that it would be Carlisle, Edward and Jacob in the room with me. Anyone else in there would be too much of a risk. Carlisle is the most experienced. Edward had been through this before. He says that since Bella gave birth to their daughter, the sent of blood doesn't bother him anymore. Jacob has also been through this before, plus we don't have to worry about what my blood will do to him. Everything was set. Carlisle has a pager so he can come right over when Edward can hear my babies' thoughts. Carlisle explained to the hospital that I have a rare illness and if his pager goes off he needs to get home. They understood.

All of a sudden the phone rang. Since it was with in reach I answered it. "Hello, Cullen residence."

"Um, yes, this is Trent Dwyer. May I please talk with Sophia?"

I couldn't believe this. It was grandpa. I couldn't tell him what was really wrong with me. It would be breaking the most major vampire rule there is. I didn't know what to do. Good thing Edward was right there listening. "Hold on moment please." I answered disguising my voice this time. I covered the mouth piece and whispered to Edward, "What do I do? What do I tell my grandparents?"

"I don't know. Just tell them that you have a rare disease like Carlisle told the hospital. That is probably where they heard it from. You better stick with Carlisle's story."

I nodded and put the phone back up to my ear. "Hello, grandpa is that you?"

"Sophia, hello, I haven't talked to you in a while. Then I heard about you having some kind of illness. So I found out where you were staying. I had to call to make sure that was just a rumor. It is a rumor, right Sophia?"

"No grandpa, it is not a rumor. I have an extremely rare disease. It is so rare they do not know what is wrong with me. I am quarantined here. Dr. Cullen is taking care of me, along with his family and Geoffrey."

"Do you want me to send up some of your grandmothers homemade chicken noodle soup? That always makes you feel better."

"No thanks. I don't think soup can cure this grandpa."

"When will I get to see you again?"

"I don't know. If I don't get better with in two weeks, Dr. Cullen is going to send me to some special hospital in Atlanta. I think that is where the hospital is at." Knowing I was going to be leaving in two weeks no matter what. We all had to get out of this place. The Cullen's and us will be moving together. They talked about Maine. It is cloudy there, and the Cullen's already have a house there. We would move somewhere near them. That way Carlisle can make sure my babies grow up healthy and well. Well as healthy as half vampire half human children grow up.

"Did you want me and your grandma to come with you if they have to send you to that hospital?"

"No grandpa, I can't be around many people right now. I have already had enough of a risk with the Cullen's."

"You need to get better Sophia, and that is an order!"

"Okay grandpa. I will talk to you soon."

"Bye Sophia, love you."

"I love you too grandpa." My voice cracked on the last few words. I couldn't do anything more but cry. Geoffrey had shown up then, and he wrapped his arms around me. I just cried. I don't know how long it was that I cried for, seconds, minuets, hours? I just cried. Knowing I won't see my grandparents again for a very long time.

**There was numero 11! It was shorter, but I did post two chapters tonight! Chapter 12 should be up soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is chapter 12. There are some more Omigod moments in here. I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 12**

**Alice POV**

We were all sitting around, just talking. Sophia has gotten really big. So we kind of form around her when we talked like this. Suddenly I heard a sharp crack, and Sophia cried out in pain. Then there was another crack, and Sophia shrieked again. Sophia was clutching her ribs. Carlisle rushed her up to the X-ray machine. I could see two broken ribs. But I started to follow everyone else anyways. Then I got a vision. Jasper noticed my abrupt stop. He looked at me concerned. Then Edward turned and looked at me. He saw my vision from my mind.

"It's not true is it Alice?" By now it was just Edward, Jasper, and I. Everyone else was upstairs with Sophia.

"Edward, you saw it for yourself. The Volturi are coming. They are coming fast." Jasper just stared at me.

"Could you tell what they wanted?" Jasper asked when he regained the ability to speak.

"I think they want Sophia. Or what she is carrying. They are not happy that this happened again. They let it slide with Bella. They think that one of us got her pregnant. They think we wanted to expand our coven."

"When are they coming? Can you see?" Jasper asked, urgently.

"With what I can see of the weather, they are coming at the first snow fall. Which means they should be here in three days."

"That soon?" Edward looked perplexed.

"They want to get here before the birth."

We all just stared up stairs. We stood there not talking until everyone else returned. Bella looked at Edward worried. "Edward is everything okay?"

"Actually Bella, everything is not okay. Alice had a vision."

"A vision, a vision about what?"

"The Volturi," I interrupted. "They are coming here again Bella."

"What?" Her face looked stunned. I can't blame her for reacting like that. With all of her experiences with the Volturi, I would be shocked too.

"Who are the Volturi?" Sophia asked innocently.

I turned to tell her who they are, when Edward beat me to it. He probably heard her question in her head. "The Volturi are old vampires. They live in Italy. They are like our kinds royal family. They are very powerful, and smart. It is a big deal when they leave Italy."

"But if these are just old vampires, can't you get rid of them or what ever?"

I laughed. That was probably not the right reaction. Edward looked at me quick then answered Sophia, "It's not just old vampires. They have their wives, guards, and witnesses. Plus they also have special powers."

"Oh," Sophia said almost defeated.

Just then Esme spoke. "Do you know when?"

"In about three days," I told her. Everyone, but Edward, Jasper, and I, gasped.

"That soon? But why?" This time it was Rebecca that talked.

I looked at Edward, he nodded. "They want Sophia. But they mostly want the twins. I am guessing that Aero sent some one to find us, to make sure we were being good, what with our track record. Then I think who ever was sent saw Sophia, and reported back to Aero before looking anymore. The Volturi think it was one of us that got her pregnant so we could expand our coven."

"But why you? Don't they know about us?" It was Elliott now.

"I am sure they do know about you, or maybe not. But since you probably haven't done anything yet to bring you to their attention, they wouldn't guess it was you. Plus who ever was sent saw her at our house. Also, Aero does not like that our coven is so big. He thinks we are doing this to anger him."

"You can tell that much from one vision?" Peirce asked in a probing voice.

I just looked at him, "Yes, this is one of the bigger visions I have had. Probably because they were so set on coming here."

"Will they take my babies?" Sophia asked so softly she didn't think we heard.

"We will not let them take your babies. We have some good advantages on our side. Bella has her shield. Edward can hear their minds. Jasper can help with the moods. I can see what they are planning as they are coming. Cameron can control the elements. Geoffrey can control what ever it is he controls. We can also call some other people to help." I turned to Jacob to say the last part, "Is there anyway the pack can help?"

He looked at me surprised, "Yeah. Sure, sure. I have been meaning to go see those guys. They are having a hard time with the phasing, what will the abundance of vampire's near by."

"Thank you Jacob." Carlisle finally spoke. "We need to make a plan. Alice where did you see them meet us at?"

"The same place as last time. The baseball field."

"Okay, we will assemble there. We will try to just talk this through with them first. How many wolves do you think there are Jacob?"

"It is hard to say. The number changes so much. The kids are phasing more than ever now that there are two covens here. But I would guess between 25 and 30."

"Okay. Can you get there as soon as possible?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, grandpa, can I go with Jacob. I haven't seen them in so long." Nessie asked with pleading eyes.

"Yes, I guess you can go, as long as it is okay with your parents." Nessie looked at Bella and Edward.

Edward answered, "You can go. But be home early, okay?"

Nessie and Jacob left to go to La Push. The rest of us got into planning mode. We needed to make this perfect in order for the Volturi to listen to us.

**Jacob POV**

Nessie and I headed out to go to La Push. It is true that I haven't seen the pack in a long time. But ever since my original pack mates died, it didn't excite me as much. Being there would just bring back old memories. That's probably why I have only been there once to see them since I came back. I knew Rayen wouldn't forgive me that easy. Neither would Noah, or Elijah. At least I could be myself there. I noticed Nessie was looking at me.

"What's on your mind, Jake?"

"Just thinking about how Rayen will be angry at me for not visiting more."

"Yeah, I bet she will be mad at you for about a minuet."

"Yeah," Just then we got to La Push. I took the familiar drive to what was once my house. It was now Noah and Sage's. Even though it was my old house, it didn't look like it. After Billy died, Rachel and Paul got the house. Naturally they added on. Now the house just looked too big. After Rachel and Paul pasted away, they gave it to their daughter, my niece, Rayen. Who is still alive and kicking 63 years later. She still lives there with her son Noah and his wife Sage. Then there is Elijah, Noah and Sage's son. I think that would make him my great-great-great nephew? Or would he be my great-great nephew? This whole family thing makes my head hurt. Elijah is a werewolf, or shape shifter. No one else in the family has been a wolf since Paul. I guess that is because the Cullen's left. Now that the Cullen's are back and the Walker's are here, they are phasing again.

I pulled up to find Elijah walking hurriedly out of the woods.

"Hey Uncle Jake! Why are you here? Grandma is pretty pissed that you haven't been here that much."

"Is she. Well I am here now. But before I go see them, I need to talk to the pack."

"Oh, it must be something bad then?"

"Kind of, but we can take care of it, only if you guys can help."

"Okay."

I turned to Renesmee, "Go inside and tell them I will be on my way."

"Okay. Make it as quick as possible. I don't like being away from you." She told me in response.

Elijah and I went into the woods, where we stripped and left our clothes so we could put them on later. We phased, and immediately I heard thoughts.

_Hey Elijah, who is with you? I don't think I have met you before._

_Hey Wayne. This is my Uncle Jake._

_Oh, you mean the one that imprinted on a half vampire girl_

_Yes that is me,_ I interjected.

_Oh! Well hello. Do you need us for something? I think that is what I can tell from your mind._

Just then we arrived at their meeting spot. I saw the wolf that had just been talking to me, Wayne is guess his name is. He was a tall lanky gray wolf. His look and attitude reminded me of Seth. Thinking of Seth put a small sharp pain in my heart. I shook this from my mind, and looked at the other wolves.

_This is what is happening._ As soon as I spoke everyone became quiet. _A human girl is pregnant with half vampire twins. If that wasn't crazy enough, now the vampire royal family is coming to get rid of the twins. Or they might want to keep them for their self. We are not sure. The whole thing is one big misunderstanding, the way I see it. But we do know that we need back up. Last time something like this happened, my old pack helped them. Then we had about fifteen. And that was enough to stop the royal family from attacking. It would give the Cullen's and the Walker's some time to explain to the royal family what truly happened. There shouldn't be a fight. But the Cullen's want some more help around just in case._ I looked at them after I was done with my speech. Everyone was astounded.

Then what I could tell was the Alpha, Quail, talked. Yes, Quail. His great-grandfather was one of my best friends, back in the day. It looks like the family name has remained.

_Yes we will help you Jacob. You are our family. We protect our family. We know the vampires are family to you. Let us know when you need us. I was thinking we could all get together before all of this happened._

_Yes, I agree. I will talk with the Cullen's. Then I will phase and tell you. I should really be going. Rayen will be mad that I saw you guys first and not her._

_Yes go ahead. I will be waiting for you instructions._

_Sure, sure._ Then I ran as fast as I could to my clothes. I forgot how much it annoys me to have people in my head. Except for Edward, but I don't care much about that any more. Now that I can annoy him with thoughts of me and Nessie.

I grabbed my clothes after I phased, and went into the house, to see my family.

**That was chapter 12. Review if you would like. I love reading what you write! 13 should be up tomorrow maybe. But for sure by tuesday! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is Chapter 13. I hope you like it as much as you did chapter 12. And thank you for all of your reviews. And also thank you to **SunnySkies4Life **for helping me with Sophia's thoughts. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

**Edward POV**

We were trying to figure out what to do. Carlisle was thinking about doing the same type of thing that we did with Bella. We just won't involve any of the other vampires. We have fifteen vampires with just our two families, and about 30 wolves. Carlisle thought we were pretty much set. We just needed to get everything set in stone. As we were planning I was distracted by some thoughts.

_Stupid, mean, irritating, old vampires. What's so special about them? They can't drive, neither can my grandma. But that is different. She never killed anyone and didn't try to rule the world. It makes me so angry. Why my babies? Can't they go pester someone else?_

I turned to Sophia. "Sophia, calm down. Getting stressed now will not help the situation. Although I do agree with you."

She just looked at me, "Oh, yeah I forgot you can hear thoughts."

We then went back to planning.

**Bella POV**

Everything was set. We were going to camp out in the baseball field tonight. Of course we would leave Sophia at the house. There was no way we could move her with out something happening, or the worry of something happening to her. Jacob said that Wayne, one of the wolves, would be more than capable to watch her. Besides all the action will be in the field. We were leaving in about an hour. I hope Alice's vision is a little off with the timing. I just want this to be over as soon as is possible. We had talked with the pack. They knew what to do now. Now we just waited.

I knew Sophia didn't like being away from Geoffrey. But for this they had to be away. We needed Geoff there to show Aero how all of this happened. Once Aero saw it then hopefully he will let us go. We would assure him that the families would separate ways. That way we don't draw that much attention to our selves when we moved around. Of course Carlisle would meet up with them to check on the twins. Hopefully that would be understood.

Edward looked at me with curious eyes, "What are you thinking?"

It still bugged him that he couldn't hear me when ever he wanted. "I was just thinking about what could happen."

"Everything will be alright. We won't let them hurt anyone."

"It's more like I won't let them hurt anyone."

"True, but that's good."

Just then Alice came in, "We need to get going. They have been speeding up through the last leg of the journey. We need to be there in case they come early."

"Okay." Edward and I said simultaneously.

We got up and left to go to the field. Once we were there we saw everyone, all of the Walker's and us. Then there were all of the wolves. Now all we could do was wait for the Volturi to appear. I didn't talk much that night. I let everyone else talk.

The next morning, Renesmee had just woken up when I noticed Alice. She was standing very still with her eyes fogged over. As suddenly as I saw it, she snapped out of her vision. Then she said, "They are about twenty miles away. We need to get into formation."

We did as she said. I stood near the center with my shield activated. Waiting, for them. I had the wolves in the shield to, as much as I could.

Just then some one broke through the forest. I was the Volturi. I took one deep breath and waited for them to get situated. When they did, Aero spoke first.

"Well Carlisle, it's been a long time."

"Yes Aero. I suppose we could have met under better circumstances."

"Yes, that is very true. But there is a problem that has come to our attention."

"And what problem is that Aero?"

"You are trying to create more half vampire children."

"I assure you we are not Aero."

"Don't lie Carlisle! When we had Gianna check on you she saw another human that was pregnant living in your house."

"This is a big misunderstanding Aero. It was not one of us that got her into this mess."

"Oh, really? How is it that she is living in your house?"

"I thought it would be best for her to move in with us. We have been through this before and knew what to expect."

"Sure, if you didn't get her pregnant then who did?"

"It was me, sir." Geoffrey spoke at last.

"And may I ask, who are you?"

"My name is Geoffrey Walker. My adoptive parents moved me and my adopted siblings here about a year ago. Once we arrived I fell in love with a human girl named Sophia. I didn't know this could happen. Or I wouldn't have let it. I fell horrible, like a monster."

"Come here."

Geoff looked at us, Carlisle and Elliott nodded. He went forward, and I lost him from my shield. Aero touched him. I took about two minuets. Then Aero looked up and let go of Geoffrey. "I see. You may return."

Marcus looked at Aero, "Is it true? Is the boy telling the truth, that it is not the Cullen's this time?"

"Yes it is true dear brother." Aero turned to Carlisle. "I expect that you aren't going to merge covens?"

"No, we don't plan on it. After the children are born, the Walker's are going to move away from Forks. Then we will wait about six months, and our selves will move away."

Aero nodded. "About how long will it take for the babies to be born?"

"We are estimating about three days."

"Oh, well very good. It looks like you guys have this under control. We shall be leaving now."

Marcus looked stunned. "But brother, we aren't going to do anything to them?"

"No Marcus. We will leave in peace. I didn't come here for a fight."

They left. That was easy, almost too easy. But maybe they didn't want to fight. We all turned to leave and go back to the house. We got to the house, Geoffrey ran in to tell Sophia about our victory. Just then we heard a painful scream coming from inside. I ran in side to find Wayne on the floor, knocked out. Then I looked at Geoffrey and saw what he was staring at. I saw what made him scream so agonizingly. I saw and empty bed that had once held Sophia. Then it clicked. In the field, it was too easy. Aero just wanted to get his hands on Sophia. The Volturi abducted her.

**Oh, gosh! Now what will happen? You are just going to have to keep reading to find out. Review if you would like. (But you are already down here, so it couldn't hurt. Could it?)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is chapter 14! Thank you for all of the reviews on chapter 13! I hope you like this one too!**

**I still do not own Twilight. I know it is quite sad.**

**So, Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14**

**Geoffrey POV**

I went into the house to find Sophia to tell her that everything will be alright. That's when I saw it. I noticed that one of the wolves were down, I didn't care about that. I saw Sophia's empty bed. I didn't know what else to do but to scream. I couldn't take this. Who would take the love of my life, well existence? I wanted to find out who did this. I wanted to kill who ever did this. Just then Bella came in and saw what I was so upset about. I could tell she would have cried if she was able to. I just looked around at all the other vampires.

"I knew it was too easy at the field." It was Bella that broke the silence.

"Bella, who took Sophia? What happened? What about the babies, my babies?"

"I don't know what will happen to your babies, Geoff. I am pretty sure that it was the Volturi that took her."

"Why would they want her? She is only human."

"Geoff, Aro doesn't want her, he wants your children." It was Carlisle that spoke this time.

"What?"

"He is sort of a collector of rare people, or mythical beings you could say. He has wanted Edward and Alice as long as they have been vampires. And he wants Renesmee since he realized what she was. However Nessie is old enough to make up her own mind. Where as your babies aren't. Plus he thinks it is an upgrade because there are two of them."

"But Aro didn't take her, he was in the field the whole time."

"Yes, but did you notice one person that wasn't there that Aro spoke about?"

"Gianna." Edward stated.

"Yes."

"Wait so this, Gianna, took my Sophia?" I questioned.

"It appears that way. Alice can you find Gianna? Can you see where she is taking Sophia?" Carlisle did sound genuinely concerned.

"Give me a minuet. I will be at Bella and Edward's cottage. I need to get away from the wolves." Alice said as she was crinkling her head like she had a head ache.

"Okay, let us know as soon as possible. We need to get there before the babies decide it is time to arrive."

Alice left after that. She took Jasper with her. I just couldn't sit here and wait. It seemed every second counted. Why couldn't Edward pick this out of Aro's head. Isn't he supposed to be the all mighty thought reader.

"I am. But Aro disguised it so well. I couldn't even tell he was thinking of anything but what was happening in the field at that moment."

Everyone looked at Edward as he answered my unspoken question. Just then Alice raced through the doors.

"Gianna is taking her to Italy. We need to get on the same flight as her. It leaves in four hours."

I couldn't believe four hours. It seems like an eternity until then. But at least now we are doing something. But everyone was still waiting around.

"What's the matter why aren't we going?"

"We need to come up with a plan. On how to defeat Gianna."

We talked about it as we drove to the airport in Seattle. Edward drove with Alice in the front, both on the lookout for cops. With the way Edward drove, we were there in a third of the time it should have normally taken. Edward, Jacob, Bella, Carlisle, Elliott, Rebecca, and I were crammed into our Escalade ESV. Alice and Jasper followed us in Alice's Porsche.

When we got to the airport we had to wait again. I hate all this waiting. Sophia is in trouble, because of me. The human paced lines were too slow for me. We finally got to the ticket desk.

"Hello, thank you for choosing to fly with International Airlines, how may I help you?"

She said this way too coolly. I just wanted to tear her head off. Just as I thought that, I felt eyes burning into the back of my head. I looked and found Edward. Of course he knew what I thought with the mind reading, sorry Edward. Then Carlisle turned to the lady behind the counter.

"Yes Ma'am, I need 9 tickets for the next flight to Italy."

"Okay Sir. Will you be flying coach today?"

Carlisle looked at Alice, she shook her head. "No, I believe we will all be flying first class."

"I am sorry sir. There are only seven seats available in first class for that flight. Would like to convert them all to coach?" Was she getting paid by how many coach seats she sold? If not, then why was she pushing the coach on us? Edward smirked at that thought.

"No give us those seven seats, and then two in coach."

"Absolutely. Just give me one minuet."

It seemed like that one minuet lasted an hour. But finally she was done printing up our tickets, and handed them to us. "You need to go up the escaladers, and make the first left you can after security. Then walk as far as you can, and right there will be your terminal."

I wanted to run all the way there. That way I could blow by security with out them even seeing me. I felt Edwards eyes again, damn mind reader. Does he only bother me with this? At that point he laughed. So now I am the court jester?

We got to security to find it flooded with people. They were probably leaving for the holidays. I cursed under my breath at more lines.

We got through security with no problem, since we had no carry-on or luggage. Now it was time to board the flight. Finally. We made it with ten minuets to spare. Elliott and Rebecca got the coach seats. I felt bad. But I decided that it was good, in case Sophia goes into labor on the plane.

We were all walking single file down the terminal to get to the plane. I stepped into the First Class area and saw her. The reason we were all here. I saw Sophia. Then my vision was blocked, by who I assumed to be Gianna. This isn't going to be easy.

**Yay for chapter 14! Chapter 15 should be up by thrusday! Maybe. . .**

**So now you may as well review! If you would like, please do!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is number 15! I never thought that I would have this many chapters in my story. Well I hope you like it.**

**I do not own any part of Twilight, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I do however own my characters.**

**Chapter 15**

**Bella POV**

I saw her. I wanted to kill her right there. But I refrained. We couldn't do anything right now. Not with all the humans boarding the plane. The seven of us that had first class tickets took our seats. I blocked the human's thoughts so Edward could concentrate on just us and what we are going to do. I hope our plan would work. There are seven of us against one of her. But if she would do something that would prevent us from getting to her, and possibly hurting Sophia, we might lose.

We had decided that once the plane got ready to take off we were going to have Jasper knock out the flight attendants and humans on the plane. We would then lock the door to the cock pit. Cameron is then going to engineer a really bad storm, so the flight would be grounded for a while. Then we would get Gianna away from Sophia. Carlisle would then go over to Sophia and make sure she was okay. That way we could get Sophia off safely. And we could also get Gianna out and let her go. We aren't going to kill her this time. But if she tried it again we would. Carlisle didn't want to do that to the Volturi. It would just get them mad.

I heard the flight attendants start the emergency speech. I knew it wouldn't be long. I just want Sophia to be safe. That way she can keep her babies. The flight attendants were done with the speech. Edward looked at Jasper. He had all of the humans passed out in one minuet. During that minuet Elliott and Rebecca found their way to the first class cabin. Then all nine of us turned to Gianna.

"So you found me." She said. I expected her voice to be harsh and cold. But it was as motherly and warming as Esme's. I didn't know how possible that could be.

"Gianna, we just want Sophia." It was Carlisle that talked.

"No. I had certain orders to get her and bring her back to Aro unharmed. I plan to do just that."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice move towards her. Alice was moving almost cat like towards her. It caught her attention. I thought it caught her attention. I think she knew what we were going to do.

In one movement she caught Elliott off guard. Elliott was trying to get close enough to her so that he could grab her. Alice got out of the way just in time. Probably thanks to her supernatural power. Gianna hit Elliot so hard it sounded like thunder. For less than a second my thoughts traveled to the first baseball game I had attended with the Cullen's. As soon as my thoughts wondered, I was snapped out of it.

Gianna turned her attention to Carlisle. Carlisle went over to Sophia when Gianna was distracted. She noticed him now. Edward was by Carlisle ready for Gianna almost before she decided herself.

"Get out of the way Edward. I only want the girl."

"I will not move Gianna. We want the girl too. Your plan isn't going to work. There are nine of us and only one of you." Edward replied to the plan forming in her head.

She looked stunned at Edward's assessment. I could almost see the anger radiating off of Gianna. I could tell she didn't want to loose. She wanted to prove herself to Aro. She wanted to take Sophia to him. She wanted the gratitude.

I went to stand by Edward. She looked at me, and snorted. "You don't threaten me, doll."

I just smirked at her knowing she couldn't break my shield. In one second I saw her crouch down ready to spring. I didn't know what else to do. I lunged at her before she could go anywhere. I tackled her. By this time Elliott had gotten up. He came over to me to help contain her. Rebecca followed Elliott to help with Gianna. Gianna was putting up a fight. With three vampire's restraining her she didn't have much of a chance. Carlisle turned his attention to Sophia.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better now that you guys are here."

Carlisle turned to Edward. Edward's face turned looked almost hurt, and then he nodded his head.

"Oh," Carlisle said. Then he turned to Sophia, "Sophia, Edward is starting to hear your babies' thoughts. We need to get you off this plane so that we can deliver the babies the way we planned."

"Okay. How are we getting off?"

"Edward will tell the pilots to go back to the terminal."

"Actually Carlisle. . ." Alice interrupted.

But she was interrupted by an announcement. "This is your captain speaking. I am sorry to say we are going to have to move back to the terminal. The weather has dramatically changed, and we can't fly in the storm that is forming now. If you go up to the ticket desk by the terminal they can help you to find another flight to take. Thank you for flying with us."

"That is how we are getting off, Sophia." Re-answered Carlisle. "Then we need to get the babies out as soon as possible."

The flight made its way back to the terminal. Jasper had awoken the humans, who didn't know what was going on. Elliott and Rebecca let go of Gianna, knowing that she couldn't do anything with all of the humans watching. Even she didn't want to expose the secret. I think Gianna knew she was in trouble with Aro already; she didn't want to add anything to it.

We got a wheel chair for Sophia, because we didn't want her to make any wrong movements. We made it to the cars with no problem. We had Elliott and Rebecca squeeze in with Alice and Jasper in Alice's Porsche. That way we had room in the Escalade for Sophia.

We made it to Forks in good time. Everything was fine, until we started to go into the house. As we were walking I heard a hair curling scream, from Sophia.

**So I hope you liked this chapter as much as the others. Reviews would be nice, but you don't have to. I do really like reading them!! Chapter 16 should be up soon! As you are waiting for chapter 16 you can check out my other story, Back to Me. If you want to.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is Chapter 16! I hope you like it!**

**I still do not own Twilight. Just telling you, again. . . I would be great if I did own it though. . . But I don't. . . (Sad Face)**

**Chapter 16**

**Sophia POV**

Geoffrey was helping me out of the car when I felt a huge jolt of pain. The babies have broken ribs before, but this hurt worse. I didn't know what else to do, so I screamed. I couldn't hear my scream. I think I was fully emerged in the pain. I heard someone ask what was wrong. I couldn't answer it hurt too much.

Then I heard Edward, "It's the babies. They are wanting out. I can hear it."

"Okay. Geoffrey you need to get Sophia up to my study as fast as you can. Edward, Jake, and I will be there not long after you. Then you need to leave. There will be a lot of blood. There will be almost too much blood, so you need to get out of there." I think it was Carlisle that spoke then. But as soon as the last word was spoken I felt like I was flying. It felt wonderful, despite the immense pain. As abruptly as the flying had begun, it stopped.

I just wanted to die, right now. It hurt so bad. I wanted it to end. Then I heard a rough voice speak, "How are we going to start?" I think it was Jacob, but I wasn't for sure.

"I am going to make an incision in her stomach, and we are going to get the babies out as fast as we can. You need to make sure her heart keeps beating." I heard Carlisle answer. There was no question that was his voice.

Then I felt something going through my stomach. It hurt, but I would have rather felt that then what the other pain I was feeling now.

All of a sudden I felt lighter. I felt like I could float. Then I remembered the babies. "Give me my babies. I want to see them." I waited, but no one gave me the children. "Where are my kids?" I tried to demand, but it just came out like a question.

"Okay Edward, inject the venom. I already added the medication for the new born vampire." I think they were purposely ignoring me. I did not like that at all. Then I remembered that I never heard a cry from the babies. That worried me more than what the people around me were saying. Were my babies still born? They couldn't be. I just felt them move when Geoffrey was helping me out of the car.

My mind couldn't focus on anything else. It felt like my whole body had been thrown into a fire place. It was almost like Santa didn't check to see if the fire place was in use before he went down it. I could feel the burning in my veins. I felt another scream building up. I couldn't contain it. It hurt too badly. I don't know how Carlisle or Bella went with out screaming once during the process. I was told that it would hurt bad. I just didn't think it would be this excruciating.

I didn't know what else to do, so I just thought of things that I would rather be doing than this. I think I came up with a few comical things. I thought I would rather tear off my own head and use it as a punch bowl. Or I would rather slide down a banister of sand paper naked, than be burning here alive. I would rather tear off all of my fingers and toes with pliers, than just lay here and feel like I was in hell.

I wasn't sure how long it had been, minuets, hours, days? But I thought I could feel the fire dying down. First it quit in my finger tips and toes. Then it retreated from the rest of my arms. The rest of my body still felt like it was incinerating.

I was still thinking of things I would rather be doing, when the fire left even more. Now I could hear everyone around me. I still didn't want to open my eyes. The fire wasn't completely gone. I could hear Geoffrey talking to some one.

"How much longer?"

"It won't be long now. Her heart is about to quit. Then she should wake up." It was Carlisle that answered. Though I didn't know who else was in the room.

"Give her ten more minuets. She can hear us now." I heard a small pixie voice, Alice, say. So in ten minuets I will be a full vampire. Wow.

"Sophia?" I was Geoff whispering by my ear. "You did it. You had our babies. Now you are going to see them. They are so beautiful Sophia. Just like their mother."

I smiled. Thinking I wasn't beautiful compared to him. But I didn't want to say anything.

"In about one minuet she will open her eyes." Alice predicted. I took a deep breath, finding out I didn't need one. The air just went in me. It didn't do anything. Then my eyes popped open.

_Thank god she opened her eyes. I was getting worried. Now Sophia can meet our children._

"Yes Geoffrey. I would love to see our children." I answered him. I added, "Plus you knew I was going to wake up. Don't pretend that you didn't have Alice checking on me as much as possible."

Geoffrey just stared at me like my ears were on my forehead. "Sophia, I didn't say anything. You just answered my thoughts."

_What I answered his thoughts? So am I like Edward._

_It appears that way Sophia._

_What? Edward is that you? Get out of my head._

_Sure, do you still want to tear off your own head and use it as a casserole dish or did you want to use it as a punch bowl instead?_

_Oh, shut up. It passed the time, didn't it?_

_Sure._

Then I looked up. Everyone was staring at me. "What? Edward was in my mind." I said innocently.

"When is he not in someone's mind?" added Emmett jokingly.

"You were in my mind too. I am not the only guiltily one." Edward told me.

"Yeah, but I am new to this. So I have an excuse."

Everyone just laughed. I turned to Carlisle. "So how come I can read people's minds?"

"I am not sure how any vampires have extra gifts. But you probably could read people easily when you were human." Carlisle answered.

"Oh."

"Do you want to hunt?" Geoffrey asked me.

Then all of a sudden I felt my throat burst into flames. All I could do was nod.

"I figured you would have to. Let's go." He looked at me, "Don't worry. You will be great at it. I will be there to help you."

I just looked at him. He probably could see the worry on my face. "I thought I was the one that could read minds."

Everyone chucked at that remark. Then Geoffrey and I went to hunt.

**Renesmee POV**

Sophia and Geoffrey went to hunt. So I got to baby sit the twins with Jake. They were a riot to watch. They would only be interested in one thing for no more than two minuets. It was tiring. They did really like it when I showed them things, though. I showed them many different things. They loved it. It was pretty much the only time they sat still.

We still didn't know what to call them. Geoffrey wanted to wait for Sophia before he named them. He said they were going to decide together. So we didn't really call them anything but boy and girl. She was lucky and had one of each. Now Cameron and Rorrie won't have to return any clothes.

I can hear Geoff and Sophia returning. I handed the girl to Rose, and Jacob handed the boy to Emmett. We had to go out side and meet them. That way we could see if Carlisle drug worked. We were on the porch at the exact moment Geoff and Sophia showed up.

"Hey Renesmee. Where are the babies at?" It was Sophia. I could tell she didn't know why Jake and I came out to meet her.

"They are in the living room with Rose and Em. Jake and I came outside to make sure the medicine that Carlisle gave you worked."

She looked at me with hurt eyes. "You mean you don't think I can't resist killing my own children?" Towards the end her voice got louder and angrier.

"No, we just didn't want to take any chances." If she was a cartoon character, I think at this point the smoke would start steaming out of her ears.

"I. Want. To. See. My. Children." She demanded.

Then all of a sudden her head snapped down and her eyes closed. If I didn't know any better I would think she had narcolepsy and had just fell asleep. Then I heard Sophia's voice. I heard her voice from inside the house. I whirled around and went into the door. I found her in the living room looking at her children. Then I glanced back at the door to find her there too. Sophia was in two places at once.

"Carlisle!" I didn't know what else to do. But before he got down the stairs, Sophia became one person again. I looked at her face. She just looked concerned.

"What is it Renesmee?"

"I think Sophia just projected herself into the house."

He looked at me like I was crazy. "What do you mean?"

"Here, I will show you." I went up to my grandfather and placed my hand on his cheek. I thought of what I had just saw.

"Oh, I see. I think she can astral project."

Sophia just looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"I think you have two powers. You can read minds, and astral project. When you astral project you can be at two placed at one. Only the real you should stay unconscious."

She just looked at him, "So you are saying that if I wanted to I could project myself into the other room? Or to another city?"

"I am not sure you could do that just yet. But you should be able to after a few years. Once you get used to your powers."

Elliott and Rebecca walked into the room. "So you can astral project as well. Isn't that something? Now what are you going to name our grandchildren?"

Sophia looked concerned. "You haven't named them yet?" She asked Geoffrey.

"Nope I was waiting for you." He answered.

"Oh, well I like the name Renee for the girl." She looked at Geoff.

"Of course, I love that name. It was your great-grandma's name. What about her middle name?"

"I was thinking Rebecca. After your mom, well adoptive mother, her grandmother." Sophia turned to look at Rebecca.

Rebecca smiled, "I would love for my granddaughter to have my name for her middle name."

"And for the little boy?" I asked curiously.

"I like Gerard. I was my father's name." Sophia looked at Geoffrey.

"That is a great name."

"And for the middle name, I am not sure. Let me think." She pondered this thought for a couple minuets. "Oh, Elliot. I like that for his middle name."

"That is a great name." Geoffrey told her as he put his arm around her.

"So Renee Rebecca Walker, and Gerard Elliott Walker. I think they are great names."

"I agree."

Everyone else walked into the room.

"I love the names! And way to go on the astral projection," it was Alice. Of course she would know about the names and Sophia's other power.

Everyone looked at Alice about the astral projection comment. Sophia responded by saying, "It is a long story. But Geoffrey and I want you to meet Renee Rebecca and Gerard Elliott."

Everyone looked and greeted the babies with their new names.

**I think I might write one last chapter in this story. I feel like it is comming to an end. Now that the Cullen's know everyone, the Volturi are gone, and Sophia has had the babies. I hope you liked my story in the end though!! I will get the next one up soon!!**

**Now you can review! I really do like reading what people have to say about my stories. I do like it when they give me ideas!! (hint, hint. If you have any ideas on how to continue the story let me know!!!)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is chapter 17. I know it is short, but I will write a longer one following this. I hope you like it!**

**I might not be able to update as much because I am back in school now. But I will make it work!**

**I still do not own Twilight. All I own are my own character.**

**Chapter 17**

**Bella POV**

I kept thinking about my half brother, Trent. I was thinking I should go see him. I don't have to tell him who I really am. I can just say I am my own grand-daughter. I wanted to talk to Edward about this. "I think I want to go see Sophia's grandpa."

Edward looked at me, "Why?"

"Because he is my brother. And I want to meet him. I will tell him I am his sister's grand-daughter." He started to object but I cut him off. "Just let me go see him"

Edward nodded. So before Edward, or anyone else could stop me, I ran to Trent's house. No, I ran to my old house. I knocked on the door. Trent opened the door to my surprise. I took a deep breath in to calm my nerves. But my throat burst into flames. I couldn't remember the last time I hunted. I guess I probably should have before I came over here. I pushed that thought from my mind. I focused on the issue at hand.

"Hello, may I help you?" Trent spoke.

"Yes, are you Trent Dwyer?"

"Yes, and who are you?"

"I am Bella Wolfe. I think you are my grandpa. My grandmother was Isabella Swan."

He looked stunned at what I just told him.

"So you are Bella's grand daughter?"

"Yeah. She died before I was born. So my mom named me after her. But then my mom and dad died in a car accident when I was five. Then I lived in foster care for a little while. Then I became emancipated. And I came back here."

"Oh, well I guess I should invite you in."

I went in and talked with my brother for a while. The whole time I was fighting with the burning sensation in my throat. I was getting ready to leave when he asked, "So, am I going to see you again?"

I hesitated at that question. I didn't know if I should come back. "I will have to see. The people I am living with right now might be moving soon."

"Oh. I guess you can't always live here."

I just nodded and left. On the way home I snagged a couple of deer. I just couldn't get rid of the burn in my throat.

I got home to find my stuff in boxes. I ran to find Edward. He was sitting in the living room of our cottage. "Edward, why is all of my stuff in boxes?"

"We are moving Bella."

"When are we moving?" The look in his eyes didn't look good.

"We are moving tonight."

"What? Why are we moving? Why are we moving now? I just met Trent!"

"I know Bella. I don't want to move either. But after you went over to the Dwyer's, I talked to Carlisle. Now that you showed up in his life, he is going to start checking on Sophia and you. We can't risk the secret getting out. Especially with what happened with the Volturi. Aro is not happy. He will use the tiniest mess up as an excuse to bust us. We can't let that happen to us or the Walker's."

All I could do was stare at Edward. I under stood his point, but I didn't want to leave. Not again. It was hard enough the first time.

"What's on your mind, love?" Edward interrupted my thought.

"I was just thinking how much I don't want to leave. But I see your point. We do need to leave. I am not going to pretend that this isn't hard, because it is hard. But as long as I have you, I will be perfectly fine. I love you, Edward Cullen"

He smiled at me. "I love you too, Bella Swan. Well we better get going. We are moving to Canada. Pelly Crossing, to be exact. And we leave tonight. The story is that Carlisle got a job offer for a hospital in Omaha, Nebraska. He couldn't turn it down. And Elliott being a defense lawyer got transferred to New York City by the company that he works with. It just happens that they happened around the same time."

I nodded, "Alright. Are we taking the cars?" It was only natural for us to move with the Walker's. Carlisle needs to be there to watch the twins. Until the twins are at least seven, and quit growing then the Walker's can have their own life.

"Yeah. We are going to drive there. It shouldn't take that long."

We left soon after that. I knew we would have to move. I figured it would be easy, everyone else I know is dead. But that was before I learned of the existence of my half brother. At least I got to meet him. We got to Pelly Crossing in good time. It was me, Edward, Nessie, and Jake in Edward's car. Naturally we arrived before everyone else.

Of course the house was a mansion. Was there any other type of house for the Cullen's? I entered the house with Jake and Nessie. Edward was still getting stuff from the car. I flipped on the light, out of habit, to find some one standing in the kitchen. Someone that wasn't apart of the family. Someone that wasn't supposed to be there. Someone that made me scream.

**Oh, gosh! Who is it? Well you need to review, if you want. I should update quick! Now you can go check out Back to Me, my other fanfiction!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here is chapter 18! Did you guess right on who the person was? You are now going to have to read to find out!!!**

**Chapter 18**

**Jacob POV**

I walked up the steps to my new house with Nessie on my arm. Bella was in front of us, she turned on the light and let out a hair raising scream. I went in to see what she was screaming at. I walked in to find someone standing there. Someone I haven't seen in years. My mouth grew into an automatic smile. "I thought you were dead!" Was the only thing I could think, so I said it.

"No. I just wanted my own life." Seth replyed. Seth was in the kitchen, his same gangly self. I couldn't believe it. I attended his funeral. And he isn't dead.

"Why are you here?" I asked curiously.

"I was told by someone that there would be some vampires arriving tonight, with a wolf in tow."

I was stunned it was Seth. I still couldn't believe it. Nessie squealed and hugged him. Edward had arrived soon after Bella screamed, he was also shocked.

Then for the first time I actually looked at Seth. He still looked 15. He hasn't aged, like me. I pointed this out to him, "Seth you haven't aged."

"Yeah. Jake you should be a detective, or something. I noticed you haven't aged, either. I guess we could be like a crime fighting partners like Starsky and Hutch."

I laughed. I missed his sarcasm. "Well I guess you know why I haven't aged. But why haven't you aged?"

"Yeah you haven't aged because of Ness. It's good to see you. Bella, it been too long. Edward it's good to see you as well. I knew you would be the first to arrive or I wouldn't have broken in."

"It's okay Seth." answered Edward.

Just then Sophia appeared. "Oh! I did it! I was in the car trying to control my astral projection. I saw my self here before I got here. I wanted to see what it looked like before I got here. Oh, who are you?" She asked turning to Seth.

"I am Seth."

"Hello Seth. I am Sophia, uh oh." And she was gone. At least it was progress.

"What was that?" questioned Seth.

"That is Sophia. She is a new vampire who can read minds and astral project herself."

"Oh, Carlisle adopted again?"

"Not exactly. We went back to Forks about five weeks ago, and met another family of vampires. She is a recent addition to their family."

"Oh, cool. Jake I know I haven't answered you question, but I wanted you to meet some one." As soon as he started speaking, a beautiful girl appeared. She was pretty. Not as pretty as Nessie, but not ugly. She was a vampire. Seth continued. "Jake I want you to meet Hazel." Then I saw the look in his eyes, and it clicked.

"You imprinted on a vampire?"

"You imprinted on a half vampire half human." He said mimicking my tone. But continued, "Yeah. One night I was running when I heard someone. I ran into a meadow to find Hazel hunched over a mountain lion. She heard me and looked up. As soon as I looked at her it hit me. I couldn't hurt her. I wanted to give her anything she wanted. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. She saw me hesitate, but then she envisioned us together.

"That is why I had to fake my death. I wanted to be with her. The only way I could be with her was to pretend not to be alive anymore. I didn't know what the pack would think. It was different with you imprinting on Nessie. At least she was half human. But a full vampire. I didn't want to tell them. I thought it would be better this way.

"I told her all about you and Nessie. I told her about the Cullen's. She was the one that told me about you guys coming here."

"How did she know?" I wondered out loud.

"I can look into the future. Seth tells me I am like one in your family. I kind of want to meet her, if that is okay." She said in a beautiful sing song voice.

"Alice wants to meet you too. She is almost here." Edward shared with us. "I am Edward, this is my wife Bella, and my daughter Renesmee. And that is Jake, as you already know."

"She is you daughter" She asked inquisitively. Obviously she could see the resemblance between Nessie and Edward.

"She is half vampire half human. Bella conceived, carried, and gave birth to her when she was human."

"Oh, I have never heard of that happening before."

"Neither did we until Nessie was born. Oh, here is Alice." Edward said just as Alice walked in.

"Hello Hazel, I am Alice. I see we share a gift."

"Yeah, I guess we do. When Seth told me about a vampire family he knew I tried to find them. I saw you moving here. So Seth and I came here to wait for you. And here we are."

"Yes I saw that after I saw Edward finding you here. We are going to have great fun shopping. We will have to bring Sophia, though."

"Oh, yes. I can see it will be fun."

I could see that her and Alice will get along great. Then I heard another voice. "Oh, great. I smell another dog." It was Blondie of course. "Oh, it's only you Seth."

"Hey Rosalie," replied Seth.

"And who are you?" Rose asked Hazel.

"Hello, I am Hazel. I can see we will be friends, in time."

"What?"

Alice interjected, "She shares my power. She can see the future too."

"Why are you in our house?" Rose asked.

"I am here with my husband, Seth."

"You married a wolf?"

"Yes, I know that doesn't happen everyday."

"To each their own," replied Rose getting a little irritated and angry. Then a wave of calm surrounded us and pulled us in.

"Thanks Jazz," said Alice.

"What happened? All of a sudden I felt extremely calm. Almost unnaturally calm."

"That was me. I am Jasper, I can control and manipulate emotions." Jasper told her.

"You have a gift too? I thought Alice was the only one."

"Nope, I have a mental shield." exclaimed Bella.

"I can show people things with touching them." Nessie spoke up.

"I can read minds," said Edward. "And Sophia can astral project and read minds. Cameron can control the elements, like weather. Geoffrey can control things with his mind, and move things."

"Who are Sophia, Geoffrey, and Cameron?"

"They are the Walker's. They are going to be living her a while so they can find their own place." Edward said matter of factly.

Carlisle and Esme arrived after Edward spoke. Esme was the first of the two to speak. "Hello Seth it is a surprise to see you. But a good surprise at that. I am Esme. And who must you be?"

"I am Hazel."

"Will you be staying long? Seth I can make a bed for you. I need to make one for Jake and Nessie any ways. Oh, and the twins. I can't forget about the twins. You guys can stay as long as you like."

"Thank you Esme. I appreciate it."

The Walker's walked in after Esme left to make the beds.

"Hello Hazel I am Sophia."

"Sophia, you can read minds and astral project, right?"

"Yep, that is me. Although I can't really get the astral projection right, I am working on it though. But the mind reading comes easy."

"And I am Geoffrey, and this is Gerard." He pointed to the kid in his arms. Hazel's eyes bulged.

"I am Rebecca and this is Renee. Then there is Elliott, Cameron, Pierce, and Rorrie." She said as she pointed to everyone.

"So Gerard and Renee are half vampire half human, like Renesmee?"

"Yes, Sophia carried them when she was human. I am their biological father." Answered Geoffrey.

"This is fascinating. How old are they?"

"About a week and a half." Sophia told her.

"Wow they look much older."

"Yes they will grow fast until they are about 17. Then like Nessie they will stop."

"How did you get to be a vampire?" I really was curious about it. So I just asked.

Nessie turned to me, "Jake you just don't ask people why they are vampires!"

"It's okay," Hazel said. "I was born July 8th 1901. I had great parents, and a little sister named Mary. My family was very happy. My dad had a great job that gave us plenty of money. Yes, my parents were strict. But I dealt with everything. I guess you could say I was the rebel of the family. They let me go to school until 6th grade. Then I stayed at home because a lady learns how to be a home maker. All they wanted was for me to marry a nice rich boy and give them grand children.

"I did meet a boy, Walter. But it wasn't a boy they would have liked. Walter was what we would call a blue collar worker. Back in those days you never married beneath you. But I couldn't contain my self. I loved him so much. I was 16 at the time, it felt like true love. My parent's for bid me to see Walter. I couldn't live with that. I had to see him. I had to see my Walter.

"One night we planned to meet in the woods behind my house, where we always meet. He never showed up. So I went looking for him. I thought Walter was waiting for me some where else. As I was walking I thought I heard something. It made me frightened. I started to walk quicker. I kept doing this until I was sprinting through the trees. "Eventually I fell down. I was surprised I hadn't fallen down before. I wasn't really that good on my two feet. That's when I heard a scream. I will never forget that scream. It sounded like someone was being tortured. I couldn't bear it. The scream sounded like Walter. I wanted to get out of their as fast as I could, but I was lost. Then something appeared as I was trying to get up. It was a person, with blood red eyes. The eyes are what frightened me the most. They bent down, like they were going to help me up, and bit me. They started sucking my blood, but I think something distracted them. The sucking feeling abruptly stopped. I was left there withering in pain. It felt like my whole body had been doused in lighter fluid and started on fire.

"I didn't know how long it had been, but the pain gradually faded. I was able to move. When I woke up I was in the forest. My throat was on fire, and then a vision occurred. I saw my self drinking blood from a deer in the forest. I realized what I had become. But through the vision I saw that I didn't have to be a monster. I didn't have to feed off of humans to get my nutrients. I wandered alone for over one hundred years, until I found Seth. And pretty much brings us up to times."

"Wow, I can't believe you did all of that on your own." Said Renesmee.

"I am curious to why they quit drinking your blood." Carlisle told Hazel.

"I am not sure. Maybe they thought I was already dead." Replied Hazel.

"It is very peculiar." Said Carlisle.

"I don't mean to pry, but how old are all of you?" Asked Hazel.

"It's a very good question. I am around 440 years old."

"You are that old?"

"I was born in the 1640's in London. After I learned of what I had become, I like you, didn't want to be a monster. I ended up feeding on deer. After that I learned how to ignore human blood. So I became a doctor."

"I thought I was old being 182."

Edward spoke, "I was also born in 1901. I almost died from the Spanish Influenza. But Carlisle fulfilled my mother's last wish, and saved me."

"So if Carlisle turned you, who turned Carlisle?"

"I do not know who changed me into a vampire. They lived in the underground sewers of London. I was supposed to be hunting vampires for my father, who was a priest. They ended up biting me. I had to hide myself for the three days of transformation. I awoke a vampire."

"I was born in the late 1800's," said Esme, returning from making the beds.

"Rose and I were born in 1915." Emmett interjected.

"I was born in 1843, and was turned during the whole vampire confusion of the civil war." Jasper told her.

"I think I was born around 1901, like you and Edward. But I don't know much of my human life." Alice said after Jasper.

"I was born in 2006. I am the youngest, here. Except for the twins, now." Renesmee said sounding excited to not be the youngest any more.

"I was born September 13, 1989." Bella said.

"Oh, and I know when Jake and Seth were born. I never forget Seth's birthday. What about you?" She asked turning to the Walker's.

I realized that we don't know each of their stories. We all sat down to listen.

**I think the next chapter will be the Walker's stories. I just have to create them. It will be fun! I should get it up by Monday, hopefully!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here is chapter 19. It took like five hours to write. It is my longest one yet!**

**I hope you like it! He he. . .**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19**

**Elliott POV**

We were all sitting down to listen to our stories. I guess it was just a family story night. Or maybe there wasn't anything good on T.V. Whatever it was, I am glad we finally got to tell our stories. I guess with Sophia getting pregnant, and having to move, we didn't really have time to do anything. Let alone to sit and tell our stories. I said I would go first, since I was the start of the family. Everyone was attentive, just like I like it. I took a deep breath, even though I didn't need to, and started.

"I was born sometime in 1775 in Massachusetts. My father was a fighter in the Revolutionary War; he was big into protecting the country. My family was a close nit family. Even thought my mom was busy raising her kids, she still had time to help run our family restaurant. I was always in the restaurant. I knew everything there was to know about the restaurant business. I knew all of the regulars that came in everyday. As I got older, I worked there to help out the family. When I got out of school, I worked there full time. I planned on continuing the restaurant after my parents died, or until they gave it to me. I found that being my passion in life. I wanted to own my own business. Back then they didn't call it entrepreneur. It was normal to own your own business. There was less to worry about during those times too. But little did I know, I was never going to own that restaurant.

"It was 1804, I was 29. I was out perfecting my gun shot. I was always in the forest near our home shooting. I wanted to be a good shot, incase the country went to war again. I wanted to shoot as well as my father. He would help me with it every weekend, but I still would practice. All I wanted to do was fight for my country, and make my father proud.

"So, one night I was out there shooting, and I saw someone. Actually I shot that person. I was so afraid. I was always so careful when I shot. I only shot at the targets. I ran over to where I saw them. I was certain that I hit them. But no one was there. Then I heard something. I turned around to find blood red eyes staring at me. They lurched towards me. I tried to scream but nothing came out. I felt sharp teeth puncture my neck. All I could feel was pain after that. Then it abruptly stopped. I don't know why they stopped drinking my blood, or how they stopped. They just left me there, withering in pain.

"I awoke three painful days later to a burning throat. I opened my eyes to see that I could see everything. I realized what I had become. I wanted to die. I didn't want to be a monster. I fed on the first thing I could find. What I found happened to be a small herd of deer. The burning in my throat lessened. From there I found out that I didn't have to feed from humans.

"I then changed Rebecca, Pierce, Geoffrey, and Cameron. So I guess you might want to go next, love?" I asked Rebecca. I knew she would want it to go into order of the additions to the family.

Even though it has been over 150 years I still couldn't believe I got Rebecca. I am sure I looked at her the same way I looked at her the first time I saw her. I can still remember seeing her. It's like it was yesterday. Even though I knew her story, I still wanted to hear it again.

**Rebecca POV**

I listened to Elliott's story, even though I have heard it before. I remember every detail of it, even though it isn't my story. He turned to me when he finished talking. "So I guess you might want to go next, love?" I love it when he calls me love. It feels so perfect. I smiled, and nodded.

"My human birthday was February 27. I was born in the year 1900, the turn of the century. I had a little brother, John. My parents were very much in love. I always thought my family was perfect.

"I got older, and I was in my twenties during the roaring twenties. My mother didn't like that I would wear short dresses that were baggy on my frame. To her it was unlady like. She grew up during a time when ladies wore corsets, and full skirts. I remember fighting with her so much over what I wore. I know it hurt her, but I still wanted to be 'cool'. So I fought her on it. Now I wish I could take it all back. I wish I could tell her sorry. I wish I would have worn what she wanted me too. Maybe it would have made our relationship better. There is so much I would have liked to change, and yet so little.

"It was 1928. I was a regular at this speakeasy. It was located in a friend's house. We would go there, listen to the piano player, and drink bootlegged alcohol and bath tub gin. I loved going there. I always went there wanting to see this handsome guy. I thought he was the most handsome guy I had ever seen. He had almost gold eyes, and very pale skin. He was of course, Elliott. But at the time I had no idea who he was. He intrigued me.

"One night I was at the speakeasy. I met this other guy there. I thought if I talked to him, I could make the unknown guy jealous. I started to talk and flirt with him. He offered me a drink, I accepted it. I never would have guessed that he drugged my drink. Why he drugged it, I do not know. I noticed that as soon as I accepted the drink, the handsome man paid attention to me. I kept drinking it. Now I know that Elliott probably smelled the drug in it.

"Towards the end of the night, I started to feel woozy. My heart started racing. My pulse quickened. I didn't know what was happening. I must have blacked out, because the next thing I knew I was in pain. It felt like I was burning. I tried to tell someone, so they could put the fire out. All I ended up doing was screaming. I wanted to die. It felt like a cannibal was grilling me before they ate me. All I could do was scream.

"Eventually I felt the pain receding. First from my finger tips, then it gradually moved to the rest of my body. I woke up looking into bright topaz eyes. I remembered the eyes. They were the eyes of the beautiful man. I was startled to see him there. As soon as I sat up I could see everything clearer. I saw the man sitting by me. He looked up at me and said, 'Hello, I am Elliott.'

"I was startled at the sound of his voice. He told me about him self. About what he was, and what I am now. He said I didn't have to stay with him, but I could if I wanted. He told me that I was drugged at the speakeasy. I only had one question for him, which surprised him. I asked him, 'Why did you save me?' I still remember his reply to this day. I remember it as if it was yesterday he spoke the words. He told me, 'I was drawn to you. I went to the speakeasy everyday wanting to see your beautiful face. I never wanted you out of my sight. But when that guy put the drugs in your drink, it took all that I had for not ripping off his head. Before I knew it you had already taken too many drinks. I was going to tell you before you drank it, but it seemed like you couldn't stop. I watched you the rest of the night. I couldn't let you die. I don't know how, but I already loved you. It was like love at first sight. I can't explain it. It was almost like imprinting, from what I understand of imprinting. So I made up my mind to change you. It took a lot to stop after I bit you, but I knew I could since I knew I loved you.'

"I didn't know what else to do. But after that I couldn't leave him. I knew I loved him too. And we have been together ever since." I smiled at the memories filling my head. I looked around to see who would go next. Pierce spoke up.

**Pierce POV**

I listened to mom tell her story. I knew how she and dad met. It wasn't a new story to me. I was surprised that everyone was interested in our stories. I didn't feel like my story is that good. It is kind of depressing, actually. But if people wanted to hear it, I guess I can tell it. Mom was done, and was looking for the next candidate. I decided to go next.

"I can go next." Every one looked at me. "I was born January 1, 1944 in Boone, North Carolina. My dad got sent to Europe in World War II. He left my mom and sister at home. My mom found out she was pregnant after he left. My sister was two when I was born. About three months after I was born, a year after my dad left, my mom got a notice that he was MIA. She was torn up over the news. When he never returned, we assumed he was dead.

"Even thought my mom lost my dad, she found another guy. I was 16 when she started dating him, my sister was 18. I came home from school one day to find him at our house, raping my sister. I was pissed off. I wanted to kill him for doing that to my sister. I told him to stop, but he wouldn't get off of her. I ran up and punched him. I didn't know what else to do. He threw me against the wall. I broke my mother's favorite lamp. She came home to find the lamp broken. She had no idea of what happened to her daughter just hours before she walked through the door. I tried to explain to her what happened, she would only believe him. She wouldn't even believe her own son.

"My mom sent me to live with her sister in Biloxi Mississippi. My sister stayed with my mom. I don't even want to know what happened to her when I was gone. I wish to think that she got out of there, but I can never be sure. I just hope he didn't mess her up too bad.

"It was 1963, I was 19. We were living in New York City at the time. The night it happened, I was protesting the war. Vietnam was the big thing then. I wanted to join everyone and help stop the war. I was young and naïve. I thought chanting would bring the troops home. I saw the police show up, but I kept reciting 'Hey, hey LBJ. How many kids did you kill today?' It was a peaceful protest, but they came to break it up anyway. I didn't know what happened, but all of a sudden I was hit over the head with a night stick. I started screaming, but the officer kept hitting me. He beat me until I was an inch from death. I was lying mangled on the street. I knew I was going to die there. I was going to bleed to death. As I was waiting there to die, it suddenly felt like I was flying. I heard someone tell me it was going to be okay. Then I felt like I was burning. I figured I was in hell. It hurt so badly. I wanted to die right then and there. Then the burning faded from me. It faded slowly, yes, but it faded all the same.

"I awoke to find two other people in the room. I was startled by their bright golden eyes, and extremely pale skin. They explained who they were, and what they were. I was surprised that vampires even existed. Elliott said I didn't have to stay with them. I have always stayed with him. I wouldn't know what to do on my own. Why fix something that isn't broken?" I smiled when I was done. Turning to Geoffrey, "I guess you are next, Geoffy-kins." I know he hates being called that name, but I wanted to do something to lighten the mood. I tried my hardest. Even though I am no Jasper, I think it helped a little.

**Geoffrey POV**

I had been quiet during all of the stories, like everyone else. But I couldn't help thinking about Renee and Gerard. They were mine. I couldn't believe that I was a dad. Still almost two weeks later, I can't believe it. Then I heard Pierce call me Geoffy-kins. I hate it when he calls me that. I can just show him up later in arm wrestling. Sophia nodded and smiled at me. I guess I forgot that she can read minds. It is strange now that she is a vampire, and has extra gifts.

I decided to start my story. "I was conceived in 1963. Both of my parents were hippies. I don't even think my mom stopped her drug habit when she was pregnant with me. Back then no one knew the effects that had on pregnancy. They thought it was fine. Just like they thought it was fine for the human body.

"After I was born I spent a lot of time with my grandmother. My parents felt it was more important to spread the love, rather than raise me. So they just shipped me off to my grandmothers. I was an only child, so I didn't have anyone to play with. I just played with my grandma. She taught me how to sew, bake, and embroider. She also helped me knit. I was pretty good at knitting myself. So I guess I didn't have that great of a social life when I was younger.

"When I was little I thought it was normal to be raised by your grandmother. That is until I started school. I was laughed at, because I had no parents. I guess the other kids didn't understand. Every year we had parent's day. Every year I was the kid that sat in the back of the room silent staring at my desk.

"It was 1980, I was 17. My friends and I went out for a movie. Of course that is what we told my grandmother. It was Friday night, and we were going to a party at Beek's house. I still do not know why we called him Beek. I guess you could say my social life got better during high school. When I was a teenager, that is what you did on the weekends. You partied during high school.

"We were driving home. We all thought that Don wasn't buzzed at all. He was supposed to be our Designated Driver, we weren't stupid. We knew we wouldn't be able to drive home after a party like that. I guess he had forgotten. All I remember is the car swerving all over the road. We all thought it was funny, seeing the car move like that. We were such stupid drunks. But is there such a thing as a smart drunk? The next thing I saw was a tree. I wondered to myself how a tree jumped into the road. I laughed remembering that trees can't move.

"The next thing I remember was burning. I thought the car was on fire. I didn't know what I was doing. It felt like I was getting cooked extra crispy like the French Fries I always ate. I had no idea I was going to survive this. I woke up to find three people talking in a small circle on the other side of the room. They were whispering, but I could still hear them. I thought it was odd. I shouldn't have been able to hear them. They were talking about me. I remember them saying I shouldn't have been saved. I thought I was in heaven. I would have believed it too, if it wasn't for the appearance of the room. It was a nice room, don't get me wrong, but I always imagined heaven white and pure. I don't know why but I also always heaven, fluffy. This room was dark, and claustrophobic.

"They saw I was awake, and came to talk to me. Rebecca told me about what I had become. Rebecca said that she was in the woods near the tree we crashed into. She saw me and said I reminded her of her little brother. She said I looked just like him. That's why she pulled me from the car, and carried me to Elliott so he could change me. She said she would have done it her self, but she didn't want to be near the accident when the cops found it. She told me there was no hope for my friends. My heart was the only one still beating when she got there. In the beginning I thought I should have died with my friends in the car. It was as much my fault, as it was theirs. I was the one that said we should go to the party in the first place.

"In time I got over it. I had a new family now. I had parents now. I had everything I ever wanted. I had a family. I even have my very own family now. I now have another family with Sophia and the twins."

I finished my speech looking at Sophia. She smiled, and handed me Gerard. He fell asleep quickly in my arms. I never thought I would get to have this feeling. I never thought I would get to hold my son in my arms sleeping. I looked up to Cameron, "I guess you are next, huh, Cam?"

**Cameron POV**

I smiled at my nickname. It felt like I belonged. With me being one of the youngest, it always felt like I was the odd one out. I started my story.

"It was June 30, 1982 when I was born. My dad was a preacher. He and my mom were very conservative. I grew up in Downs, Kansas. It was a small town. It barely had anything to do. There were more beauty parlors there than restaurants. As a teenager I got bored very easily in that town. I wanted to live in a city more than anything. Most of my friends would fall in love with farmers and never get out of that town.

"So when I was 18, I moved to New York City. My parents didn't want me to go. But I left anyways. They didn't want me exposed to the stuff in New York City. They thought I was too pure. They didn't want their little angel getting corrupted. When I got there I felt free. I lived in a five floor walk up in China Town. But I didn't care. I was out of Kansas.

"I wanted to get a job at a big corporation in Manhattan. It thought that was where the big bucks were for high school graduates. You all probably know the date that it happened. You probably remember that exact day. My life changed on September 11, 2001. Everyone's life changed that day. But mine changed in a different way.

"It was a normal day for me. I took the subway into the city to fill out and turn in more applications. I thought it would be good money if I got a job at the World Trade Center. I arrived at the World Trade Center at 8:43 that morning. I waited out side for about a minuet to decide what I was going to say. I always did this before walking in to get another application. It was like a ritual for me. Just as I was ready to walk in, I heard an airplane. I wouldn't have paid attention normally. But this plane sounded like it was close to the ground. Almost like a plane spreading fertilizer would have sounded back home. But there were no fields to fertilize in the middle of Manhattan, New York City. I looked up and saw a plane crash into the building. It was crashing into tower one of the World Trade Center.

"I didn't know what to do. I just stood there like an idiot. I saw it happen in slow motion. A piece of shrapnel was flying straight at me. I didn't duck, I didn't have time. It didn't register until it was too late. The shrapnel cut through my right shoulder. It almost cut my arm off, but it was still stuck in my body. All I felt was immense pain. I screamed. It did no good to scream, everyone was screaming. I knew I would die before anyone paid enough attention to me to get help.

"Then I felt like I was flying. It was a pleasant feeling, compared to the agony in my arm. The flying stopped. I thought I had been flown to heaven. I saw angels all around me. I really did think I was in heaven. I did until I felt the burning. The burning hurt so bad, I wanted to feel the pain from my shoulder instead. I thought I was in hell. I didn't think I would end up there. I didn't do that much wrong stuff during my life. I think I screamed so much, that I couldn't scream any more.

"I awoke. I didn't think I would wake up. I thought I would die. Then I thought maybe this was death. But my throat hurt so much. I just figured it was from the screaming. That's when I turned around to see my new family. They explained what I had become. I didn't believe it at first. But they more they talked, the more I begun to believe them. I couldn't believe how much better my senses were. I could hear everything. I could see everything. I could smell everything.

"That's when they told me what happened the day I was hit with the metal. I could believe about vampires, but I couldn't believe what happened to our country. Maybe I didn't want to believe that. I still didn't want to believe it after they showed me the video's online. I couldn't believe how lucky I was. I guess I would have died if Elliott didn't save me." I started to feel glum after telling my story. Remembering that day always makes me feel that way. Then I realized I was surrounded by my family. I looked at Rorrie. "Last but not least."

**Rorrie POV**

Now it was my turn to tell my tale. I heard Cameron say, "Last but not least." I just started in right away.

"My date of birth was March 3rd 1991. I grew up in Elm Creek Nebraska. It's a small town in southern Nebraska. My parents were everyday normal people. My mom was a school teacher, and my dad was a repair man. I had three siblings, two brothers and one sister. Their names were Brenden, Kasey, and Shawna. My high school was great. I had great friends. Even if I wasn't the prom queen or the head cheerleader, I still had fun.

"It was time to start going to college. I didn't want to go that far away from home. I liked being near if I needed anything from home. So I decided to go to the University of Nebraska at Kearney, I applied to be pre-med. I always wanted to help people, and I thought medicine was the best way. The University was near home, and a few of my friends were going there too. I thought I was going to have the greatest time at college. I was going to do well, but I still planned to party.

"All of that was cut short one day. I went to the bank to deposit my latest check into my account. While I was in there, the bank got robbed. The robber wasn't that experienced, so he took me as a hostage. He got his money, but he still took me into his car. From there he took me to the ally behind the bank. He shot me five times. I didn't immediately die from any of the shots. But I knew it would be too late when the paramedics got there to save me. I just laid there and waited to die.

"I don't really know what happened next, but I do know I felt like my bones were on fire. I thought that the robber had came back to burn my body, thinking I was dead. I thought he wanted to get rid of evidence. I waited for me to come unconscious, but I never did. I kept waiting to die, but I never did.

"I awoke to find Pierce standing over me. I was shocked by his eyes. I think everyone is shocked by vampire eyes the first time they see them. As soon as I saw him, his face lit up. I didn't know what was happening. I thought that when you go to heaven you see all of your relatives that have died. I didn't know this man one bit. But I knew I liked him as soon as I saw him. Something drew me too him. I smiled back. After that he told me what he was. He told me what I had become.

"I am the only one in this family that hasn't been bitten by Elliott. Pierce bit me him self. I was surprised that he could restrain him self enough to. But he said that he already loved me so much. He couldn't bear to loose me. That's why he was at the bank that day. It was over cast, luckily. He usually watched me at night, because it gets kind of bright in Nebraska. He was at the bank during the hold up. He saw them take me. And he followed them to the back. He wasn't quick enough. I had already been shot when he got there. But he did get there while my heart was still beating.

"As soon as he told me what he did, I was in love with him. I met my other family members. I was taught of their vegetarian diet. I didn't want to feed on humans, so I went along with their diet.

"I am glad that Pierce found me. I am glad that I am still here, even after what happened to me. I know this isn't the life that I dreamed of. But I did dream of finding my soul mate. So I guess my soul mate is the most traditional one. But I guess I am not a traditional girl. I did end up getting my degree in medicine, twice. Sometimes I like to mix things up and go back to high school. Things were much simpler in high school. Even though I didn't choose this life, it isn't so bad." My last memories were the ones that brought a smile to my face. Remembering Pierce that day, our first day, is priceless. I looked towards Hazel.

**Hazel POV**

I couldn't believe this. They all came from different backgrounds, but still became a family. I didn't think this was possible. Even the Cullens surprised me. With as much as Seth told me about them, I didn't think I would get surprised by anything.

"Wow, all of your stories are so different. But yet you are still a family. It amazes me. After being on my own forever, it's nice to see a vampire family can exist."

I hope they want me and Seth to join the family. I kind of want to join the family. I am tired of it being only me and Seth. I love Seth, yes. But sometimes a vampire girl needs other vampire girls around. Sometimes a vampire needs other vampires around. I know Seth would love to be around Jake again. Jake would be able to understand him better than I have. I try my hardest, but sometimes Jake needs another wolf, just like I sometimes need another vampire. It had been silent for quite a while, so I wasn't surprised to hear Seth start to snore. I looked over at him and laughed. His head was twisted at such an awkward angle, with his mouth hanging open. Looking at him like that reminded me of why I fell in love with him in the first place. I couldn't wait for tomorrow to start. I wanted to be with Jake again. I wanted to learn more about these strange vampire families.

Then I got a vision.

_I don't know if we can Edward._

_But Carlisle, you didn't hear her thoughts._

_Edward, our family is big enough already. It doesn't need to get any bigger._

My vision cut off there. I didn't know what to do. I was sure they were talking about me. I just wanted to join their family. I didn't want anything else but that. No money. I just wanted to feel like I belong. I guess I would stay tonight and leave tomorrow with Seth.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. So now I will tell you how I came up with these, in case you wanted to know! If you don't want to know, then you can just review now!!**

**I thought I would make Elliott the oldest, obviously. And for Rebecca I chose the 20's. I am intrigued by the 20's, so I thought 'Why not?' Then for Pierce I drew inspiration from **_**Across the Universe**_**. I was writing this during the part of the riot. If you have never seen **_**Across the Universe**_**, go watch it now (after you review!!) Geoffrey's story just came to me as I wrote it. Then I wanted some more modern ones for Cameron and Rorrie. The thought of 9-11 just came to me out of no where. So I thought I would just roll with it. And for Rorrie I wanted something that could happen to anyone. I just went with it. **

**I hope you enjoyed it!! It took forever to write. But it was worth it. Review if you like (all you have to do is click the little button below this! It's just that simple!)(So do it)(if you like!) **


	20. Chapter 20

**Here is chapter 20. I put it up, and then I decided I wanted to add more, so I took it off. I am sorry if that confused you. But I like this version better.**

**I am starting to write another story. It will be titled _I've Just Seen a Face_. It came to me during English, and I wrote the first part of the first chapter in Pre-Calculus. So yeah. Check it out when I get it up. It will be about Seth primary, to begin with.**

**Enjoy! And I still do not own Twilight or any of the characters from there. I know it is sad!**

**Chapter 20**

**Edward POV**

I saw Hazel's vision thru her mind. It was of me and Carlisle arguing. I think we were arguing about her. I wasn't sure, so I talked to Bella about this. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. We went out side so I could talk to her. I told her what I saw in Hazel's mind. And what I heard after the vision.

"Oh, Edward! That would be great to have another sister would be wonderful. And for Seth to be here with Jake, that would be even better. Jake now knows Seth is alive. He can't go on pretending he is dead. I won't have it!"

"But Bella, you didn't see me and Carlisle arguing. It was bad. I do agree with you though. It would be nice to have another member in the family. Plus it would take some heat off of you to go shopping with Alice."

Bella chuckled. "I know. Why don't I talk to Carlisle with you? I think it would help."

"Yeah that sounds good." I went back inside with my arm around Bella. We had to find Carlisle. We found him organizing his new study.

"Carlisle, can we talk to you?" I asked before entering.

"Sure son, what is it?" He answered.

"I caught a glimpse of Hazel's mind tonight. She was ecstatic that we were a family. She never thought there was a vampire family. She wants to move in with us. She doesn't want money or anything. She just wants a family."

"I don't know if we can Edward."

"But Carlisle, you didn't hear her thoughts." I was getting angry now, even though I knew what I was going to say.

"Edward, our family is big enough already. It doesn't need to get any bigger." Carlisle said sounding annoyed.

Bella jumped in at that moment. "I know we have a big family. But the Walker's won't live with us forever. Plus she is all alone."

"She has Seth."

"Besides that, don't you remember when you were first changed how lonely it was? She hasn't talked to another vampire like herself in a long time. Now that she has knows about us, she has hope. And then there is Seth."

"What about Seth?"

"Seth is a wolf. He is an original wolf from Jake's pack. He knows Jake. He hasn't gotten to talk to another wolf since he faked his death. Now that he is here, Jake is happy. He has an old friend around. An old friend he thought he lost a long time ago. Now he won't be surrounded by vampires. Imagine if every day for 75 years you lived with a family of wolves? Jake can't talk about some stuff with vampires. We don't understand."

"I see your point Bella." Carlisle gave a long sigh. "Okay, it looks like we have two more additions to the family."

"Thank you Carlisle. It will be great having some more people in the family." I told him.

"Now you better go tell Hazel, if she doesn't know already."

Bella and I went to find Hazel to tell her the good news. We couldn't find her anywhere. Seth was still asleep on the couch, but Hazel was no where to be found. I looked at Bella.

"Where did she go?"

"I don't know, you are the mind reader. Don't you know?"

"Ha ha. I don't know. I can't hear her. Do you think she took that first vision seriously?"

"I don't know Edward. She could have. But why would she leave Seth?"

"Yeah, I was wondering that too. I don't know why."

Then Alice showed up. "What are you looking for?"

"Hazel." Bella told her.

"Oh, let me see. She is going to Philadelphia. I don't know why, but that is where she decided to go. Why is she going to Philadelphia in the middle of the night?"

I looked at Alice. But Bella answered, "She had a vision that Carlisle wouldn't let her into the family. I guess she thought that was set in stone, and left. We don't know why she didn't take Seth. After all she is his imprint. But Edward and I talked to Carlisle, and he agreed to have her apart of the family."

Alice cut Bella off, "She is apart of our family? Now I can have someone decent to shop with! And some one who is excited about shopping, unlike you Bella."

"Yes I know Alice, I don't like to shop. But we need to get Hazel and tell her that she is apart of the family. How do you suppose we do that, Alice?"

"Well I don't know if she is watching us in her visions. She probably cut all ties after she had that one vision. She probably doesn't want to get hurt any more. I can keep an eye on her in my visions, but I am not promising anything."

"How is she getting to Philadelphia? That way maybe we can catch her."

"It looks like she is running. I don't know why, when flying is faster."

"Okay, Alice you watch her, Bella and I are going after her. Are you ready Bells?"

She looked at me, "Of course, why would I try so hard to get her into this family just so she will run away."

Bella and I walked out the back door and ran towards Philadelphia hand in hand.

**Bella POV**

Edward and I started running towards Philadelphia at top speed. But we had to slow down so we could try and catch her smell. We were somewhere in South Dakota when Edward caught her sent. I could kind of smell it too, but with Edward being 100 years older than me he probably knows how to do this better. It wasn't until we were in Nebraska when I smelled her really good. That meant we were getting close. We followed her sent until the out skirts of Chicago. Edwards phone rang just as we were about to enter the city.

"Hello Alice."

"Edward, her mind has changed. She is stopping in Chicago. She decided not to go all the way to Philly today."

"That's good, since we are in Chicago right now."

"Oh, yep I see it now. She is in the old part of Chicago. I can see that she isn't by any sky scrapers. Oh how lucky we are that it is over cast in Chicago right now. Although I think Cameron has a part in that, since I told her that is where you will be."

"Okay Alice, I am going to hang up now and focus on finding Hazel. You call if anymore visions show up."

"Okay Edward, Oh hello Bella! I almost forgot!"

And Edward slid the phone shut. We continued to try and follow her sent through Chicago. It was a little trickier than in South Dakota or Nebraska. This place has more people, way more people. I followed Edward into the older part of Chicago, like Alice said. I followed Edward into a cemetery. There I saw a tall, pale girl looking at a tomb stone. She had strawberry blonde hair, which looked like it hasn't been brushed in days. It was Hazel. I sighed in relief when I saw her standing there. We found her, and now we can bring her home to her new family. I don't think she noticed us. I kept walking towards her only to find that Edward had stopped. I went back to him.

"Is everything okay?" Then I saw what he was looking at so intensely. It was three head stones next to each other. One said Edward Masen Sr., the next said Elizabeth Masen, and the last final one said Edward Masen Jr. Edward was looking at his own tomb stone. He was looking at his parents tomb stones.

"I haven't ever visited them. This is the first time. After I was changed, I went with Carlisle. He never came back to Chicago. I don't know why. Maybe he didn't want me back here, where it all started. I bet there isn't even a coffin under my tombstone. I bet it is just there to make it look like it. Since my body disappeared, they had nothing to burry. Both my parents were gone, so they couldn't choose. But my dad did make sure I had a head stone before he died. He made sure we all had head stones, that way we could be prepared. I feel bad for not visiting."

I just let him stand there looking at his deceased family. I let him stare at his own grave. I didn't know what to do. Then I heard someone approaching.

"Why are you here? Didn't you cause enough pain for me, not letting me into your precious family?"

"Hazel you saw wrong." I tried to explain but she cut me off.

"What, my visions never lie."

"Yes, but I talked to Carlisle with Edward. He agreed to let you be apart of the family. You and Seth can join." I saw a spark of hope alight in her eyes. I knew she was happy. But she still had a façade of anger on her face.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, why would Edward and I run all the way to Chicago just to trick you? We all want you in the family. Carlisle was just concerned on how it would look to humans if so many of us look the same. But I got him over that. Plus Alice is counting on you as a shopping buddy. I really need the reprieve of the shopping. And Seth is probably still asleep on the couch."

"I guess, Seth needs me too. I just had to get out of there. I left Seth not wanting to draw any attention to me. Plus it will be fun shopping with Alice, I can see that."

"Great, let's go! But before we go, who were you looking at?" I asked, wondering.

"I was visiting Walter. His grave is just over there. He is buried with his wife, and his children, and his grandchildren. He had a good life, a full life. That's all I wanted. What is Edward looking at so intently?"

"His own grave." I replied almost bored.

"What?"

"It is Edward's parents and his grave. When he was changed, the hospital thought he was dead. So there he is supposed to be. But if he was there then I wouldn't have the love of my life. I would have married Mike Newton. I probably wouldn't be alive right now if I did marry Mike. Plus the marriage would have been horrible. And I wouldn't have gotten Renesmee out of the whole deal." I said smirking.

Edward looked up, "I am sure you could have found some one better than Mike. He had a filthy mind." He smiled and then kissed me.

We all ran back to Canada. It didn't take as long, since we didn't have to search for someone's sent. We returned to hear surprised screams coming from inside the house.

**Oh Gosh! I made a cliffie! Whatever will you do now? I will get the next part up as soon as I can. Since I am writing that other story, it probably wont' be that quick. Plus there is the school thing, I guess I got to go if I want to graduate and actually do something with my life. So yeah, now you can review if you want. (But it is really easy!)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here is Chapter 21. I am thinking this will be the last chapter, unless you guys tell me other wise. If you have any ideas on continuing the story, I am open for suggestions. **

**Currently I am writing two new stories I've Just Seen a Face, and Surprise Visit to Forks. So check them out!**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Bella POV**

Edward and I froze in the yard. The scream didn't sound like fear. But I didn't know what to do. I looked at Edward, and we sprinted forward. I ran into the house to find Sophia holding Renee and Geoffrey holding Gerard. Everything looked normal. It looked the same as everyday.

"What's wrong? Edward, Hazel, and I heard a scream."

I looked at everyone else in the room. No one was talking. I turned to Renesmee. "Renesmee, do you know what happened?"

Geoffrey spoke up instead of Nessie like I anticipated. "I think Renee has an extra power."

"Really, she did that?" Of course Edward would know what she did before the rest of us, since he used his mind reading skill.

Geoffrey nodded in answer to Edward's question. I turned to Edward, "What did she do? Not all of us can read minds; we need a bit more information here."

"Renesmee was holding Renee and I guess Renee wanted me. So she went to me." Sophia filled me in on more details, even though they were vague details.

"I don't see how that is a power. All babies want their moms, and with how the twins are progressing it doesn't surprise me that she can walk to you."

"She didn't walk to Sophia. Here I will show you, mom."

Renesmee walked up to me and placed her hand on my arm. She showed me that she was holding Renee. Then Renee vanished from her arms and appeared in Sophia's.

Then the memory faded, and I was back to reality.

"She moved herself? That is extraordinary."

We were all sitting there stunned. Sophia was feeding Renee some blood from a bottle. I was looking at it remembering when Renesmee was that little, having to feed her blood from a bottle too. Then all of a sudden the bottle vanished. I looked around for it, and saw that Gerard was now holding the bottle. "It looks like the twins can move things with their minds." Jake spoke at last.

Carlisle and Esme entered the room along with Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. I didn't notice that they weren't here when we arrived.

"Carlisle the twins have found their extra abilities." Edward explained what the twins just did.

"That is unusual. I have never heard of that ability before."

We all sat around talking about what the twins did. Every time I look at them, I am reminded of Renesmee. My beautiful Renesmee. I sat there thinking about all of the things we had been through the past two months. I felt hard arms wrap around me. I looked up to find my husband standing behind the couch. I smiled and kissed him. I let my shield down and silently told him how much I loved him. He smiled, picked me up and took me into his new bedroom. Not that we would use the bed room for sleeping. We only had eight hours before a new day at school. I only had eight hours to be with Edward as my husband, before we had to pretend to be siblings. I was going to make the eight hours worth it. It was a great ending to these two crazy months.

* * *

**I know the chapter was short. I hope you liked it anyways! **

**Review and let me know what you thought! I love reading the reviews!**


End file.
